


Expect the Unexpected

by kendoe555



Series: To be expected? Or to be unexpected? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Tale' doesn't look like a word anymore, A bit of panic attacks, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Doubt this'll have smut, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), FGOD Error, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Don't Even Know, I have no idea what I'm doing, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Likely have slow updates, MC becomes a skeleton, Okay it's a bit of a self insert, Original Character(s), Probably will add more later - Freeform, SI-OC, Self-Insert, This has no future plans, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale fan goes to Undertale universe, What am I making, forcedgodofdestruction, idk - Freeform, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoe555/pseuds/kendoe555
Summary: Who knew that dying would lead to this? Minny didn't, that's for sure. Waking up as a skeleton in the VOID of Undertale was unexpected, but she's read some fanfictions, and has at least an idea of how to expect the unexpected. But first, she had to find out what kind of Multiverse she's in.Alternative title: I Combined My Favorite Kinds Of Fanfictions Into One Disaster Amalgamation Of A Fanfic
Relationships: I have no idea yet
Series: To be expected? Or to be unexpected? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946803
Comments: 453
Kudos: 325





	1. What the Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> ...Good luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up as a skeleton. In the VOID. That's unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just figured out how to format better, everything's the exact same tho.

The pain is what woke me up.

My entire body aches as if I had just run a marathon with no preparation and then lifted 500 pounds for 20 minutes straight.

It was safe to say it hurts.

Bad.

_‘What the actual fuck. What the hell did I do yesterday?’_

Thinking back on it, I didn’t do anything abnormal for a Saturday. Mostly just lazing around and reading fanfiction, before going to bed- _wait._

_‘There was a crash. A bang. Then... colors… and… and a voice- apologising? Something about being the… middle ground.’_

“Ugh…” I groan, opening my eyes carefully, expecting it to be bright. 

It was pitch black. 

Blinking my eyes, I confirmed that my eyes were, in fact, open. The pain was mostly gone by now (weirdly enough) so I sit up, straining my eyes in an attempt to observe my surroundings better. It… didn’t work. Black was the only thing there was. Panicking slightly, I hold my hand out in front of myself, wanting to gauge just how dark it was wherever I was.

Then I panic completely.

**Bones. My hand was only bones.**

_‘What the fuck. Did I die? Is this the afterlife or some shit? What the fuck what the fuck.’_

Now, I wasn’t usually one to cuss, even in my head, but this was a bit of an exception. Because honestly _what the absolute fuck_ . After a few minutes- days- _years? Time was meaningless here._ I notice something dripping down my cheeks. I wipe them on my sleeve on instinct before freezing.

_‘Tears? But, I was a skeleton, right?’_

I quickly pull up my long-sleeved sweater. _Wait where the fuck did that come from I didn’t sleep in that_ \- Yup. Bones. Although… they were different from what I thought bones were like. They looked... thicker? They were more… fused together. Taking another glance at my hand, I notice that the area my palm should have been was made up of interlocking plates acting as one solid surface. _That definitely wasn’t right._ I close my eyes in thought, before immediately opening them again.

_Skeletons don’t have eyelids._

I quickly bring my hands up to my face, exploring it and wishing I had a mirror. My cheeks were… squishy? I had cheeks?? What the fuck?!? My mouth parts open in my surprise, only to realize that I _had lips._ I quickly stand up, starting to pace on the black floor as I bring my fingers- _phalanges??_ \- up to my mouth and attempt to bite fingernails that no longer existed.

I start muttering to myself, “Okay, this is fine, you’re in this weird black place as a skeleton- but not a skeleton at the same time?? You’re not wearing the clothes that you fell asleep in, and- wait, what the fuck am I wearing?”

I had forgotten that part with the whole ‘I’m a skeleton’ thing, but now that I was calmer, I look down at what I was wearing. I had a light grey off the shoulder sweater with one sleeve fading to white and the other black, a pair of _really comfortable_ black- no, grey- pants with small silver stars, one white and one black converse (on the same sides of the corresponding color on the sleeves), and my necklace.

“Oh thank god I still have this,” I breath as I run my thumb over the smooth circle.

I take a deep breath and sit back down, trying not to think of how I just did thatI’maskeleton- nope- and start to explore my new body. [Not like that-]

Pulling up my pant legs, I run my hands over my bones, feeling the porcelain-like texture. Looking at my joints, they seem to almost just… float there? It was like they were being held together with magnets or something… Deciding to move on from that, I bring my hands up to my face again. Messing with my mouth (I don’t seem to have a tongue), squishing my cheeks, poking my eyelids, and putting my whole hand into my eye socket, I learn that I’m still pretty similar to what I was like as a human. 

Finally, I pull up my shirt a bit, finding nothing where my stomach should be. I wave my hand around in the weird emptiness, finding nothing else of interest. I reach around a bit, touching my spine. It was weird, feeling something touching me where I shouldn’t be able to touch as a human. Quickly moving on, I lift my shirt a bit higher, and run a finger- phalange?- on the underside of a floating rib, before immediately stopping, feeling a zing shoot up my spine. 

_‘Why did that feel like that what-’_

I try again, more hesitantly. Same feeling, and something started glowing on the inside of my ribcage. I lift up my shirt the rest of the way, before yanking it back down, blushing as I realize what I was accidentally doing, and panicking again as things start to make sense.

_‘I’m in a dark place that’s darker than that yet darker. I’m like 90% sure I got shot in my bedroom, I’m a skeleton but not quite, and I just saw a fucking monster SOUL in my chest after I accidentally fondled myself.’_

I open my mouth before yelling, “What the fuck am I doing in Undertale’s VOID?!?!?”


	2. Gaster Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Gasters in the VOID. That makes sense. I'd expect that

After an indescribable amount of time (as time was still meaningless in the VOID), I finally managed to get ahold of myself. I had- mostly- come to terms with what happened, and I had the _silver what the fuck-_ tear stains on my sleeves and face to prove it.

“☟︎♏︎●︎●︎□︎✍︎ ✋︎ ♌︎♏︎●︎♓︎♏︎❖︎♏︎ ✋︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❒︎♎︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎◆︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ □︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⑤︎”

(Hello? I believe I heard shouting over here…)

Oh fuck. I’m in the void. Fuck. Gaster better be a decent human- monster?- being or I will punch him in the face so hard-

“Are you okay?? Do you need help? How are you even in here and not “dead”?” 

“AAHHH-!”

I screech, hands flying up to my skull as I tumble backwards.

Laying on the “floor” of the VOID, I hear a sigh. “🕈︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎📪︎ ♍︎♋︎●︎❍︎ ♎︎□︎⬥︎■︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◻︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎□︎■︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎●︎♎︎ ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎📪︎ ❒︎♏︎❍︎♏︎❍︎♌︎♏︎❒︎✍︎”

(Wings, calm down. This is the person we were told about, remember?)

“Sorry, they are just so intriguing! I wanna study them so bad. Also use Aster, I don’t think they understand Wingdings...”

“⚐︎♒︎, right. That is a good idea.”

At this point, I felt it was about time to speak up. “Please don’t dissect me, I _just_ died and don’t quite feel like doing it again yet.” 

Two skulls appear in my line of sight, and the less brightly dressed Gaster speaks, “Sorry about the surprise, my friend here can get a bit excited at times. Call me W.D. and this is Wings.”

_‘Fuck. Of course there’s more than one.’_

I quickly scramble up to stand, brushing off my clothes before facing the two scientists- _wait, was swap Gaster even a scientist? I know he swaps with riverperson, but he does still end up in the void-_ getting off topic again _stupid ADHD-_ and quickly examining them. It seemed like it was just OG Gaster and his swapped counterpart, no sign of Underfell Gaster or anyone else. ‘ _Thank god’_

“Uh, hey,” I awkwardly wave at them, “I’m Harmony, but- um- feel free to call me Minny.”

Okay so maybe I kinda suck at social interaction… and… talking to new people in general. Look, I’m a fucking badass in my head, but I’m honestly an anxious mess that should probably leave my house more.

_Minny activates social anxiety!_

_…_

_It’s super effective!_

_On herself!_

_‘Why am I like this?’_

I fumble for a second before continuing, “S-so, do either of you know what’s going on right now?”

_‘Don’t fangirl don’t fangirl don’t fangirl-‘_

“We honestly have no idea what’s happening, we were just told that you would be here for a bit before being pulled out by my son’s machine.” W.D. replies.

_‘At least I know I’m getting out of here soon…’_

Wait… is this going to be like those stupid cleche fan fictions? (That I totally didn’t read obsessively _what are you talking about_ )

“Fanfictions?”

Shit I said that outloud didn’t I-

“Yup!”

_Fuck._

“Hey can I ask you a question?” Wings tilts his head.

“You just did.”

“W.D. I swear-”

“Sure,” I quickly cut into the budding argument.

Wings quickly turns back to me, “What’s a Creator?”

I freeze.

“Smooth, Wings, now you’ve made them uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t mean to! If they’re the person we were told about, then they’re a Creator, but Ink is the god of creation! I just wanted to know the difference!”

“You could have been a little less blunt…”

At this point, I tune the Gasters out as I try to figure out what kind of multiverse I’m in, and what they mean by me being a Creator. I mean, I did make Underglaze and write a few fanfictions, so I guess it doesn’t surprise me _too much_ . But Wings said that Ink was the _god of creation_. What does that mean for me? Is Ink the one to make universes, instead of just helping us? Does that make me a god of creation too?? How the fuck does Classics machine manage to hold the god of creation in a single universe? 

‘ _Wait, I don’t even know if Ink will be a part of that mess!’_

What even is a Creator?? Can I make things? Wait- do I have magic?? I’m a monster now, I saw my SOUL (don’t think about how _don’tthinkaboutit-_ ) so I should have magic, right? Can I CHECK myself? 

_‘But how would I…’_

My eye(light?)s drift back to the- still arguing- pair of skeletons.

“Umm…”

Two sets of eyelights snap to me.

“Could… could either of you help me real quick?”

Wings jumps at the chance to stop being scolded by W.D. “Of course! What do you need?”

“How d-do you CHECK yourself?”

Wings falters, “I actually have no idea how to explain, it’s sort of instinctive for me…”

W.D. quickly jumps in, “Magic is all about intent, always has been. It should do it for you if you call it up with that intention.”

_‘That… wasn’t very helpful.’_

I’d ask the Gasters how to “call up my magic” but I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t really know how to explain it. 

_‘Sigh, looks like it’s experiment time.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most I've written in a while ngl. Would anyone be interested if I drew Minny's outfit? Underglaze is my own creation (I have no idea if anyone's had the same idea or not) I wonder if anyone could figure out what it's theme(?) is. (Hint: the name is a pun- kinda)


	3. Mmmmagic *Jazz hands*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having magic when you turn into a monster? I think you'd expect that.

I quickly sit down and try to figure out what the _hell_ magic is supposed to feel like. I was always curious about that, when I’ve read fanfics with a similar premise to what is now happening in real life to me _what the fuck has my life become-_ they all had different ideas for magic. 

_‘Okay, magic comes from the SOUL, right? Pretty sure that was in the game.’_

I cross my legs, closing my eyes and blocking out the Gaster’s. I sweep my senses throughout my body, paying extra attention to where I saw my SOUL.

…

_...thump._

_‘Was that-‘_

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

There it is.

I quickly latch onto the feeling, closely examining it. It was similar to the feeling of my heartbeat when I was human, but somehow _more_. If I concentrated hard enough, I could feel the magic pulsing through my entire body. I could also tell that there was extra. Some of it unnecessary, and there was quite a bit of it. I either didn’t need that much magic to live in the first place, or I had a stupid huge magic reserve.

_‘How do I even know all this?’_

I blame magic.

 _Somehow_ I pull some of the- _my_ magic forward and try thinking about wanting to CHECK myself. I could feel it _almost_ working. I condense my magic a bit, and _push_ it into place. I feel a sort of _click_ and relax my grip on the magic, opening my eyes. The first thing I notice is the text box in front of my face, but glancing beyond that, I see the two Gasters had fallen silent. They were both looking at me in curiosity, and upon noticing my gaze on them, W.D. speaks up. “What were you doing just now?”

“Trying to CHECK myself, I thought it might be easier if I meditated a bit.”

W.D. nods, before tilting his head as if listening to something.

“Looks like you’re about to leave.”

Almost on cue, my body starts turning transparent.

The original Gaster smiles slightly “I do hope you can visit again, it’s nice talking to someone who isn’t another version of you.”

Wings starts waving. “Good luck with those skeletons, I think you’re gonna need it!”

And with that final- slightly ominous- message, everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, it just felt like the right place to cut it off.


	4. Let's meet some Sanses (And one Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was real. Okay. That's a bit unexpected.

The pain is what wakes me up.

I didn’t quite ache as if I had just run a marathon with no preparation and then lifted 500 pounds for 30 minutes straight.

But it still hurts.

Bad.

_‘What the actual fuck. What the hell did I do yesterday?’_

Thinking back on it, I didn’t do anything abnormal for a Saturday. Mostly just lazing around and reading fanfiction, before going to bed- _wait._

_‘There was a bang, then… then it was dark. Darker. Yet darker. A voice- no, two voices- and… the VOID?’_

“Ugh…” I groan, opening my eyes carefully, expecting it to be bright. 

~~It was pitch black-~~ It was blinding.

I quickly close my eyes again, attempting to escape the light, a displeased sound escaping me.

“I think he’s waking up!”

“Finally! It’s been forever!”

“OH CALM DOWN, INK. IT’S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES.”

“you might want to quiet down, bro.”

“Oh Whoops! Sorry Papy!”

I whine at the loud noise, and attempt to roll over to escape it.

*THUNK*

Only to end up face to face with the floor.

“...”

I sigh, before uttering a single, muffled, word. “Fuck.”

“...”

“... Pfff- hahahaha-!”

Chuckles and giggles fill the room, with a few ‘nyehs’ and ‘mwehs’ thrown in there. 

As I lay on the floor, it truly sinks in that the VOID _wasn’t_ a dream, and that I had died. Fuck.

_‘My cat better be okay or I swear to god I will bitch slap whoever sent me here.’_

And as if the higher deities heard my thoughts, I felt a soft boop on the top of my head. Lifting my head off of the floor, I come nose to nose with a cat. A _skeleton_ cat. Quickly glancing over it, I see that it had a light pink ecto-body with splotches of purple. It didn’t seem to have any ecto-fur, but it had ears. Looking at its eyes, I see that it had green eyelights with black in the middle, acting as pupils. Come to think of it… this cat looks like…

“Winky!!”

At this point, everyone else seemed to have calmed down from their laughing fit. They all jumped, looking at me. I didn’t give a fuck. My cat was here with me, purring as I rubbed my cheekbone on the top of her head. It was a good thing she had an ecto-body, or I don’t know if I would’ve been able to tell that it was her.

“OH GOOD, I ASSUME THAT THAT IS YOUR CAT, THEN? WE WEREN’T SURE.”

I quickly turn to the speaker, Winky climbing onto my shoulder, wrapping her tail around my neck. It… was Papyrus. The original. Alright. This is fine. Yup. 

_Fuck I can already feel a blush._

“Y-yup! She’s mine!”

_‘Shoot, should I act like I don’t know them or-‘_

“Hey I’m Ink! You’re Harmony, right? Are you a Sans or a Papyrus, cause I can’t really tell? Can I ask what a Creator is? Cause I’m the god of creation but that seems like it’s different-“

“Ink! Calm down! You’re freaking him out!”

Both skeletons turn to me. I currently have a blank look on my face, Winky’s tail curling over my cheek in agitation.

“You CHECKed me didn’t you.”

It wasn’t a question but a statement. Ink nods unapologetically, but the other one (who I’m pretty sure is Dream) quickly averts his gaze, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, sorry… I’m Dream by the way” - called it- “are you okay? I know this is a lot to take in.”

I soften at that last statement, running a soothing hand over Winky, and nod slightly.

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me. Although I wouldn’t mind an explanation of what the hell is happening.”

At this, another skeleton comes into my line of sight. “SORRY ABOUT THAT! WE’RE IN CLASSIC’S HOUSE RIGHT NOW! IT SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING WENT WRONG WITH HIS MACHINE, AND IT IS SOMEHOW KEEPING US ALL IN THIS UNIVERSE. NONE OF US CAN MAKE PORTALS FOR SOME REASON. WAIT, DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MULTIVERSE?”

“Yeah, I do, thanks Blueberry.”

I observe his reaction to being called Blueberry, and if I hadn’t been watching very closely, I wouldn’t have noticed his slight grimace at the name. I have a feeling I know what kind of multiverse I’m in now…

“THAT IS GOOD, AND I PRESUME YOU’VE HEARD OF MY MAGNIFICENCE THEN! KNOWING MY NAME ALREADY!”

_‘Oops.’_

That… was…- fuck. How do I explain already knowing his name? Should I just come out and say I already know all of their names? Pretend I guessed? Fuck it, I’ll just be as truthful as I can without outright saying that they’re from a video game.

“You… could say that. Where I’m from, lots of people look up to you. A lot of us inspire to be as kind and optimistic as you are.”

At this, Blue’s smile becomes a bit more genuine, before almost completely dropping at Ink’s next words.

“Yup that’s our innocent Blueberry! Gotta love him!”

Yup, I’m almost sure what multiverse I’m in right now. Time to make them question everything they’ve thought until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna try to keep an update schedule of every other day. That way, if I write a chapter everyday, I'll have some backups for if I can't write for whatever reason. Should I draw Winky? I think I'm gonna draw Winky.


	5. Embarrassing Skellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See! Blue isn't innocent!  
> ...  
> They probably weren't expecting that.

I give Ink a questioning look, “But, how would that make him innocent?”

It was now Ink’s turn to give me a questioning look, “What do you mean?”

“Well, how would being kind and optimistic make Blue innocent? Are you saying that you can only be those things if you’re innocent?”

“Wh- no, of course not-!”

I don’t let Ink finish. “Then how do you know that Blue is innocent? Five bucks he knows what porn is.”

Ink sputters, and Dream snorts, before covering it up with a cough.

“I DO KNOW WHAT PORN IS IN FACT!” Blue states, causing me to laugh.

“See? That doesn’t seem very innocent to me. Although… maybe you should explain exactly what porn is in excruciating detail, just to make sure that they know you know.” 

I stand up off the floor, dusting myself off, only to realize that I was shorter than Blue by about an inch.

_‘Aw fuck. Why am I short as fuck now?’_

Blue grins at me, a mischievous look in his eyelights. “THAT IS A GREAT IDEA, HARMONY! PORN IS-” a bony hand slaps over Blue’s mouth, muffling the rest of what he was saying.

“i doubt that’s necessary bro.”

I glance to the skeleton the hand leads back to, only to find Blue’s brother with an orange blush on his face.

_‘Crap what does he go by? Stretch? Orange? Carrot? Maybe he even goes by a name that we haven’t thought of-’_

“call me stretch, by the way-” _well that fixes that problem_ “-blue’s younger brother.”

Huh, he mentioned being younger. Maybe this isn’t the multiverse I thought it was? Or maybe they just have a better relationship than I thought they did. I mean, this clearly wasn’t the ‘canon’ multiverse. I’m here.

Blue pouts, swatting Stretch’s hand off of his face. “AWW, COME ON PAPY, THAT WOULD’VE BEEN FUNNY!”

“i know bro, but i’m not sure classic would’ve appreciated it. and we _are_ in his house right now.”

We all glance at the skeleton in question, only to see him with black eye sockets and a blue blush on his face.

_‘Aw he’s shy.’_

“ALRIGHT, YOU DO HAVE A POINT THERE.”

At this point, I decide it’s about time I see _where_ I am. And I gotta say, this was _not_ the skelebros house from the game. Just from the living room alone, I’m pretty sure this is that cliche ‘lodge’ thing from all of those fanfictions. I quickly head to the window, opening the curtains. Only to lose my breath at the sunrise slowly streaming through the pine tree's branches. 

_‘Yup, definitely the lodge.’_

Quickly calling up my magic, I push the intent of getting outside into it. In the blink of an eye, I’m standing on the damp grass, watching the oranges, pinks, yellows, and blues dance together in a stunning array of life. 

Little did I know that the skeletons had followed me outside, and were all watching with soft smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short(er) chapter! We do get to see Classic's POV next chapter though!  
> Also, I drew Winky! Not sure if this’ll work, but here: https://not-a-gay-dragon.tumblr.com/post/628392108578979841/this-is-a-drawing-for-my-fic-expect-the-unexpected


	6. Classic's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' point of view? That's unexpected!

_Classic Sans’ POV_

I watched the small skeleton take in the outside scenery, remembering the first time I had seen the sun. It was a bittersweet, as I knew Frisk had to RESET. His kid must not have done a pacifist run yet. Although, if his CHECKbox was true, he might not even have a kid. Or a universe, for that matter. Thinking back on the way he showed up, it was likely he didn’t have a Paps either.

_*Flashback*_

_Hearing another rumble in the basement, I quickly shortcut down the stairs. Being the one who brought everyone into this mess, the others agreed that it was my job to greet any stragglers that came from the machine. (As time runs differently in each universe.) I peek into the room, not wanting another close call like with the fell brothers. Upon not seeing any angry eyelights, I walked in, flicking on the lightswitch as I went. Hurriedly walking to the lone figure on the ground. I reach my hand out to turn them over, only to dodge a swipe of claws._

_There was a cat… skeleton? What the fuck? Did it belong to this person? I was jolted out of my thoughts by a low hiss from the cat. It’s eyelights were blown and it was crouching protectively over the body._

_I begin talking. “hey it’s okay. i just want to make sure that they’re alright, but i can’t do that from far away… unless i CHECK them… i’m an idiot.”_

_I quickly bring forth my magic, channeling it into my eyesocket and CHECKing the prone figure on the floor. I quickly_ **_check_ ** _(eyyy) over their HP, sighing in relief when I see that it was full. It was strangely high though…_

_I look over the rest of the STATs, and freeze at the flavor text at the bottom. I’m sure my eyelights have disappeared. I rush back to the figure, warily watching the cat. Luckily, it seems to have deemed that I wasn’t a threat, and lets me pick the person up with no resistance. Skeleton cat behind me, I practically sprint up the stairs, kicking the door open._

_“ink holy fuck!”_

_Said skeleton quickly rushes over, concerned questions flying out of his mouth._

_“Classic, you called? Is everything okay? Are the new people hostile? Do you need any help-?”_

_I quickly cut him off before he can continue, holding the (I now realize) skeleton out in front of me._

_“CHECK them.”_

_“W-what?”_

_“do it, trust me.”_

_Ink shrugs, complying with my demand. I could see the moment he saw the flavor text, as both of his eyes turned to stars, before turning to the side and throwing up his namesake._

_“Woah! What does that even mean??” Ink turns his head, yelling, “DREAM! Come here! You have to see this!”_

_I hear a thump from upstairs, before Dream appears next to us, crown slightly crooked. “What’s up Ink? What’s got you so excited?”_

_Ink turns back to me, Dream following his gaze, giving me a questioning look, before dropping down to the skelly I’m still holding._

_“why don’t you find out and CHECK them.”_

_I look down at the skeleton in my arms, observing them more closely as I wait for Dream to start freaking out. They had a pretty interestingly colored skull, with half of it being blacker than black, and the other being a pearl white. The white almost seemed to glow softly, while the black felt like it was absorbing the color around it. The split of colors wasn’t perfectly down the middle, either. It curved a bit like a S. It was pretty._

_“What the heck??”_

_Looks like Dream was done._

_“What does that even mean?”_

_I snort, causing Dream and Ink to look back at me. “ink said the exact same thing when he CHECKed them.”_

_Ink rolls his eyelights, “Well, we are both a Sans, not_ that _surprising.” He paused, “Speaking of, I assume that they’re a Sans, too?”_

_I shrug, and start walking to the living room. “i think so? i mean, they’re way too small to be anything else. i think they- he?- might even be shorter than you.”_

_“WOWIE! THAT’S IMPRESSIVE. I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE SHORTER THAN YOU, INK!”_

_“AHH!”_

_“Ahh!”_

_“blueberry! stop doing that!”_

_“OOPS, SORRY GUYS!”_

_I walk over to the couch, putting the Sans on it, making sure he’s comfy. The skele-cat hopping onto his chest_

_Ink starts bouncing around Blueberry. “Have you CHECKed him yet? You should CHECK him!”_

_Blueberry gives Ink a confused look, before doing as Ink asked. Upon reading the STATs, Blueberry’s eyelights disappear._

_“I… HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM REALLY QUICK! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!”_

_And with a ‘MWEH HEH HEH!’, he was gone._

_I exchange a confused look with Ink, and turn to Dream, who has a concerned expression._

_“Blueberry felt really worried when he found out. I hope he’s doing okay.”_

_“i’m sure my bro is fine, dream.” Stretch walks into the room, “just give him a few minutes.”_

_Dream nods hesitantly. “Alright, as long as he’s fine.”_

_A few more minutes pass before Blueberry comes back, Paps right behind him. Everyone talks quietly about how we think the new Sans will act. Actually, I never really checked if they already had a nickname or not. I quickly bring my magic to my eye again, and learn that the Sans goes by Harmony. Before I could continue that thought process, I hear a groan._

_“I think he’s waking up!”_

_“Finally! It’s been forever!”_

_“OH CALM DOWN, INK. IT’S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES.”_

_“you might want to quiet down, bro.”_

_“Oh Whoops! Sorry Papy!”_

_The small skeleton whines, rolling over… onto the floor. Face first._

_I hear a sigh, then a single, muffled, word: “Fuck.”_

_“...”_

‘ohmygodthatwashilarious-‘ _“pff-“_

_We all burst out laughing, continuing for a bit, but calming down fairly quickly. I wipe the tears out of the corner of my eyesockets, catching my breath._

_“Winky!”_

_I jump (out of my skin eyy) glancing around until my gaze settles on Harmony. Who is happily holding the skele-cat and rubbing his cheekbones on the top of its head._

_“OH GOOD, I ASSUME THAT THAT IS YOUR CAT, THEN? WE WEREN’T SURE.”_

_As Harmony looks toward my bro, I get a good look at his eyesockets. It’s kind of cool, actually, his eyesockets are the same color as his bones on each side of his face, but his eyelights are opposite colors. Actually, his entire color scheme was a bit like that. While the left side of his skull was white, the left side of his body had a black theme. The same was true with the other halves. With the right side of his skull being black, and the right half of his body being white. It was a bit strange._ [can anyone guess why it’s like that?]

_Upon hearing Blueberry shouting something about porn, I realized that I was staring, and started blushing blue. Then what Blueberry was saying registers, and I feel my eyelights disappear, blush growing stronger. At that point, I decided to tune them out._

_*Flashback end*_

It makes me wonder if he’s seen the sky before. Or where he came from. You can only learn so much through a CHECK. He seems friendly, and I highly doubt being a Creator is a bad thing, but I’m gonna keep an eyesocket on him. 

After all…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Gods can be unpredictable.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far... Gotta love it when most of the chapter is a flashback, but I wasn't sure how else to write it.  
> We've learned something about Minny! She's gonna have fun when she finally actually reads her CHECKbox...  
> I'm hoping at this point people will be able to guess what she's the god of (if you can't already tell lol)  
> P.S. the boys assume that she is a sans, so they're referring her to male pronouns.  
> P.P.S is eyesocket one word or two pls help


	7. SAVE them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk being an idiot? I’d expect that. But Minny being able to have more DETERMINATION than them? I wasn’t expecting that.

_Minny’s POV_

It was nice, watching the sunrise. When I was human, I lived in the city, and was cooped up into a small office by the time the sun rose. So something like this was a rare occurrence. Once I had gotten my fill of the view, I turn back to the house, only to see everyone watching me with a smile.

_‘Fuck I’m blushing now aren’t I?’_

I give an awkward smile, lightly clearing my throat. It seemed to have worked, as everyone quickly got out of the way, allowing me inside. Although it was probably a bit rude, I quickly head into the kitchen, wanting to figure out how skeletons drink. (I was thirsty too, somehow)

The other skeletons seemed to be talking about something outside, so I just let them be, looking for the cups on my own.

Winky- who was sitting calmly on my shoulder this whole time- suddenly whips around hissing at something behind me (hitting me in the face with her tail as it lashes around in agitation). Quickly spinning on my heel, I snatch the closest grab-able thing (my cat) and hold it in front of me like a weapon.

“Please don’t stab us!”

But… there was nothing there.

“Winky I swear if it was another moth-“ I cut myself off, noticing something on the floor.

Letting Wincky climb back onto my shoulders, I lean down to get a better look. It looked like… some gold glitter? Come to think of it, glitter in here wouldn’t really surprise me, with the people that are cooking here. It does remind me of a SAVE star, though- wait.

_‘Frisk can RESET, can’t they…’_

I mean, usually in the fanfictions, Frisk can’t RESET for whatever reason, usually because they lost DETERMINATION somehow. Or they’re just smart enough to not RESET.

_‘But… if this is that multiverse… it wouldn’t surprise me if Frisk could still RESET. Or would temporarily find a way to RESET out of curiosity for what would happen to the codes that didn’t belong…’_

I should ask Classic.

Hurriedly getting a drink (it felt the same as drinking water as a human) I run to the porch, opening the door, likely interrupting whatever conversation they were having.

“Classic! Or Ink, if you know- can Frisk still RESET??” 

Classic gives me a worried look, “I think so.”

“What would happen if they were to RESET while everyone was still here?”

Classic falls silent, Ink taking over, “Well, considering we aren’t a part of this universe, we would either be kicked out somewhere- no idea where that would be- we would change the timeline, becoming our own alternate universe, or we would corrupt the universe. Killing everyone in it- including us!”

_And that’s when everyone panicked._

“This is the original though! If it dies, then the whole multiverse will die!”

“DON’T WORRY, I AM SURE THAT THE HUMAN IS SMARTER THAN THAT!”

“what if chara forces a RESET?” 

“that would not be ideal.”

“PAPY, I SWEAR-“ 

At this point, everyone’s voices start to overlap, so I just ignore the panicking group, and try to think of a solution.

All you need to RESET is enough DETERMINATION, right? In theory, anyone could do it, but no one is as DETERMINED as Frisk.

_‘I’m feeling pretty DETERMINED right now…’_

Could I do this? Quickly concentrating on my magic, I pull it out, concentrating on that feeling. 

_DETERMINATION._

Letting that feeling guide me, I condense my magic into a small point. Realizing I don’t have enough, I pull out more, unaware of everyone falling silent. I continue doing that a few more times, significantly draining my vast magic reserves. When I’m almost completely spent, I feel the magic clicking. Keeping a tight grip on the magic, I peak an eye socket open, and see what I was looking for.

A SAVE point.

Swaying in place, I reach out with the hand not currently holding the SAVE point, lightly tapping it.

***(Saving everybody from Frisk’s curiosity… it fills you with DETERMINATION.)**

Looking at everyone’s shocked faces, I smile slightly, words slurring, “There, now there’s a SAVE where we’re all still here… so the universe shouldn’ be too confused… and Frisk shouldn’t be able to RESET…” 

Task finally completed, I give in to the incoming exhaustion, my world going black.

* * *

Look! I commissioned [universecipher](https://universecipher.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and they drew this amazingness!

You should check them out, they draw really cool undertale stuff, and their commissions are fairly affordable for something awesome.

Also I figured out how to link things and put in pictures! So I'm gonna put my drawing of Winky here too (warning, she's kinda creepy-but, like, in a good way):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do Blue’s POV next chapter?  
> ...  
> I think imma do Blue’s POV next chapter


	8. Something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't too unexpected that Harmony would have a few side effects of using a SAVE point, but what the heck is happening??

_Blue’s POV_

I quickly run over to the collapsing Harmony, setting her down carefully, before stepping away, making sure nothing is melting.

“how did he even do that? i thought monsters couldn’t use SAVE points.”

I turn to Classic, the one who voiced the question. “SHE. AND WE CAN’T, MONSTERS WILL MELT BEFORE GAINING ENOUGH DETERMINATION TO RESET. ESPECIALLY WHEN TRYING TO OVERWRITE THE HUMANS!”

Ink walks over to Harmony, lightly poking her. “Well, he isn’t melting right now, so I have no idea what’s happening. This is so interesting!”

I cover up my grimace at Ink’s words, and walk back over to Harmony, picking her up. “SHE. WHY DON’T WE HEAD INSIDE? IT’S MUCH MORE COMFORTABLE THERE!”

I was willing to admit that I panicked when I CHECKed Harmony, with another god joining the fray. I couldn’t tell if she was a part of the yin or yang side of the balance, and it scared me. With Ink being the first one she met, and the fact that she’s a Creator (whatever that means), it wouldn’t surprise me if she ended up on yang. I don’t want her to hurt my friends. Or be blind and ignorant like the rest of the Judges.

_‘MAYBE I CAN FIND A WAY TO TELL HER EVERYTHING, WHILE SHE’S STILL NEW TO ALL OF THIS.’_

She doesn’t act like this is all new though. She didn’t freak out like everyone else, and she already knew my nickname! She seemed to be looking for something when she said it, and it looked like she got it. It puts me on edge…

I set the small skeleton onto the couch making sure that she won’t get a kink in her neck while she rests. Harmony was strangely warm, come to think of it. Pulling off my glove, I rest the back of my hand against her forehead, pulling away abruptly when it feels damp. _Was she melting???_

Taking a closer look, I realize that it was just sweat. 

_‘SHE’S BURNING UP!’_

“DREAM! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TRY TO HEAL HARMONY? I THINK CREATING THAT SAVE POINT DRAINED HER OF A LOT OF MAGIC. SHE’S BURNING UP!”

Dream hurrys over, hands already starting to glow green, before placing them on Harmony’s head. After a few seconds, she opens her eye sockets, white one glowing wildly. Jolting into a sitting position, her hands fly up to her mouth. Quickly recognizing what was about to happen, I float a trash can in front of her face right as she throws up pure white magic. Harmony slumps back down, eyelights fuzzy.

“Why’d he reject my magic?”

I place a hand on Dream's shoulder, “SHE.” I correct again, “AND I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT I THINK WE SHOULD JUST LET HER REST FOR NOW.”

“Yeah, I don’t really want to try that again.”

I grab a blanket and pillow, making sure that Harmony is comfortable, with her falling back asleep almost immediately, her cat- I think she called it Winky?- joining her. This did not paint a great picture for her past. I was worried that she was similar to Error in this way, like her body thought the healing magic was poison. I wonder when she had been healed last, with that kind of reaction. I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.

_Third person POV_

As the day went on, Harmony just got worse, causing the rest of the (known) household to start freaking out. They were worried that creating that SAVE point, then using it, caused a bad reaction. Harmony just threw up any healing magic, and there wasn’t really any kind of medicine they could give her, monsters just used healing magic! It wasn’t like there were any injuries they could wrap up either. So they just tried to make Harmony as comfortable as possible, and give her lots of water. (As she asked for some, taking small sips of it whenever she was coherent enough to.)

It was safe to say, no one knew what to do.

_Minny’s POV_

From making the SAVE point onwards, everything was a blur. I’m pretty sure I puked a few times, and there were a few weird dreams (like being a pregnant mermaid trying to find the hospital in a hotel- like _what the hell-_ ). The only thing that was constant was the _heat_ . There was no escape from it, and every time one of the others touched me it b u r n e d. Blue was the only one who could touch me without it feeling like red-hot metal was directly on my bones. Unfortunately, I couldn’t really convey that, only able to whimper and squirm away from touch. My mouth felt dry _somehow_ \- and I was just a miserable mess.

The next time I was forced to consciousness, I could tell it was likely night. It was fairly dark, and the house was much quieter. Stiller. But the only thing I could truly register was the blessed cool feeling on my cheek. Sighing quietly, I lean into the touch, only to frown as it started pulling away. I blindly reach out, whining quietly, before grabbing the cold thing, weakly trying to pull it back to me.

I hear a sigh before the coldness comes back, picking me up bridal style, before putting me back down, lying next to me. Cooing happily, I snuggle into the coolness, enjoying the reprieve from the heat all day, and slowly drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiiiiiitsss another chapter! (woo, yay)  
> I wonder what's going on with Harmony? This doesn't seem like a problem to do with DETERMINATION...  
> (I'll do a shoutout to the first person who can guess what it is within the next 2 chapters... if anyone can guess at all... not sure how obvious it is... maybe I'll answer yes or no questions about it...)  
> **CLOSED**


	9. A Pages Worth of Minny Making Morning Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery persons POV! That's unexpected...

_??? POV (Although I’m sure you could guess it-)_

What the fuck was I doing? I only came down here because of my fucking curiosity, wanting to see if she would dream anything about her past. But it was dangerous getting so close to the others. Although they were asleep, they could wake up at any fucking time! I could be putting everyone in danger if they find out I’m here! I absently run my hand over the small-ers head, causing her to purr softly, nuzzling closer.

_‘Oh my god that is so fucking cute-’_

My eyelight dilates in delight, unaware that I had started purring as well, the cat joining in.

'…'

Looking down at the skeleton cuddling me without a single hint of fear, I don't think I really regret coming down.

_‘This is… nice.’_

Usually, when people feel my magic and high LV they get scared, even when not fully conscious. But this strange skeleton… _reached out_ to me. I liked it, it reminded me of how I felt with the others…

  
  
  


_Safe_

_Minny’s POV_

I wake up early in the morning, no fever in sight. I look around in confusion, hoping that whoever dealt with my cuddly ass was still near, wanting to thank them. 

_But nobody came…_

Maybe it was a dream? Although… thinking back to who I’m pretty sure it was, calling it a nightmare might be more accurate. 

_‘But if it was real, I’m totally gonna fangirl.’_

My non-existent stomach growls, interrupting my thoughts. Holy crap, I was _starving…_ . Should find a better word to use than that… _food, let’s go back to food_. Cradling Winky close to my chest, I walk into the kitchen, checking the clock on the way.

_‘When do the Papyrus personalities get up? It’s usually early, right?’_

I quickly look through the fridge, finding some salmon. Opening the bag, I feel Winky starting to stir from the smell. I put her on the floor, where she stretches out, and cut a bit of the salmon off. I grab two bowls, placing the piece of salmon in one, and filling the other with water, placing them in front of my skele-cat.

_‘I have no idea if she still needs to eat or not…’_

Either way, she seems to be enjoying the food, so whatever. Should still find a way to get cat food though. Actually… wasn’t I a Creator? Can I make things?

_‘Alright, I want some magic cat food for my magic cat.’_

…

Nothing… maybe I need to use my magic? I sigh, smacking myself in the forehead in exasperation. _Obviously!_

Holding out my hand, I call a pinch of my magic forward, not in the mood for a repeat of yesterday. When I was alive, I would create through writing. Although I could draw, and I did make a few songs, writing was my passion. So, I’ll just pretend that I’m writing the scene, like I’m some weird 4th wall breaker in a fanfiction. 

Doing the actions as I ‘read’ them out loud, I begin. “I let my magic move as it pleases, feeling it seem to ‘disperse’ almost, somewhere. Once I feel the click- something I’m starting to realize means that the magic worked- I turn around and look back at the counter, seeing several small cans of wet cat food next to a bag of dry cat food.”

_‘Ohmygod it worked.’_

Looking around, making sure that no one saw those last few minutes of weirdness, I pick up the now empty food bowl, put some of the dry cat food in it, and Winky gets a big drink of water. Part of me immediately wants to try and test my limits, but the other part of me remembers what had happened yesterday… maybe later. But, I do want to make something for the boys when they wake up… maybe I’ll just use it to make some pancakes. I’ve always wanted to, but they never turn out…

Doing the same thing as before, I start again. “Pulling out the milk, eggs, flour, vanilla and other things (Look I don’t have a recipe memorized like those fanfictions, I’m just hoping that my magic will help me…) I quickly grab a bowl, pouring the correct amount of stuff in. Grabbing two pans, I put some butter on one, and lay bacon on the other, turning on the heat. Lightly swaying my hips to a non-existent beat, I mix the pancake batter till it’s smooth. I pour a bit of the batter onto the buttered pan, flipping the bacon over on the other one.” At this point, I stopped my outloud mologing to start singing that weird ‘Bacon Pancakes’ song. Actually… I should make some bacon pancakes, just for fun.

I restart monologuing, the song now stuck in my head. “I make a few more pancakes, taking up about half of the batter before the bacon finishes cooking. Grabbing the bacon with a fork (getting stung by more than a few oil splashes) I place it on a paper towel, lightly patting off some of the extra grease. Pouring another pancake, I place some of the cooked bacon on top, pouring a little extra batter on top. Grabbing some eggs, I crack them into a bowl, throwing in some salt and pepper, before lightly whipping them together. Making sure there aren’t any eggshells, I put the eggs in the pan that was previously holding the bacon, lightly stirring (having made several bacon pancakes at the same time). Once that’s done, I search for a coffee maker, finding one next to the fridge, and make a pot of coffee.” 

_‘I honestly have no idea if that was there before or not…’_

Feeling a bit tired from the magic I spent making sure I made good pancakes, I forego monologuing the rest of what I do. I grab the milk, cream, sugar, and coffee pot, placing them on the large table. Walking back to the kitchen, I place the normal pancakes, bacon pancakes, eggs, and bacon on separate plates, bringing them into the dining room one by one. I quickly place some plates in the middle of the table, as well as some forks and mugs. _‘Shoot wait-’_ doubling back, I grab butter, syrup, peanut butter, and honey. Placing them next to the pancakes.

 _‘Now to wake up the others…_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minny learns a bit more about what exactly being a 'Creator' is. (At least, for her) and I hope you can guess who the person is, or at least, narrow it down to 2 or so...  
> Does anyone have any last minute guesses for what happened to Minny with this new info?
> 
> Also, How To Fix Plot Holes 101! Just make it so your main character can alter reality itself! No need to make things make sense when they can just do whatever the hell they want! (Don't worry, she won't stay like that)  
> P.S. It's 'nobody came' right? I kept finding conflicting data (also didn't care enough to try too hard...)


	10. Gotta Nerf Minny a Bit...

I wasn’t quite sure how to bring them all down here, I don’t know where their rooms are, and I’m not sure they would be okay with me wandering around their house without supervision…

I turn to Winky, who has been staring at me unblinkingly from the counter for a while now. “What do you think I should do? Like, I’m pretty sure I could use my magic, but I don’t want to force them to do anything, even if they don’t know that they are… Wow, I could do a lot of damage if I wanted to, huh.”

I lean my elbows on to the counter, holding my head in my hands. I could tear this multiverse apart on a whim. Just a bit of magic and some words and boom! Everyone is dead or killed each other in some way. When I used it on myself, it didn’t feel like anything, I only knew it was happening because I was the one doing it… And that scares me. I could do a lot of good, or a lot of bad. I was worse than Inky! And all because I made a single AU! I never even really showed it to anyone else! I didn’t want this…

‘…’

Do I have to have it…? I’m pretty sure that my Creator abilities could do practically whatever, as long as I’m able to ‘write’ it… Maybe I could lock- or at least limit- that power using that same power?

_‘I used the stones to destroy the stones- what the fuck brain-’_

Worst case scenario I die, right?

_‘Let’s do this.’_

Pulling out a bit more magic than I used to make breakfast, I start. “I let my magic do as it pleases, making sure to keep the intention of holding down my Creator powers, and only being able to use them in times of emergency, on myself, or for more mundane things. I don’t want to be able to control anyone. Although I don’t actually know if I _can_ , I don’t even want to try. Once I think my intent is thoroughly in the magic, I reabsorb it. I can _feel_ it working, as it locks down on a part of my SOUL. Forcing it to remain dormant, even if I tried calling on it.”

At this point, my words were coming out horse and strained, and I was holding myself up on the counter, clutching my chest. I could hear footsteps walk into the kitchen, and I catch a glimpse of Blue before my arm slips, and I collapse into a heap on the kitchen floor.

“HARMONY!” I hear Blue shout in panic as he runs around the side of the counter to me.

“Hey Blue, what’s up?” I’ve decided to attempt to play it casual, even though I couldn’t stand at the moment as my SOUL gets used to the adjustments I just forced on it.

_‘How did I know that?’_

Probably magic.

“CLEARLY NOT YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP, YOU SHOULD BE RESTING, YOU GAVE US QUITE THE SCARE YESTERDAY WITH THAT STUNT!” He quickly scoops me up, carrying me bridal style and walking back to the living room.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that, but I couldn’t trust Frisk to not do something stupid out of curiosity. Also I made breakfast!”

Blue gives me a strange look, before dropping it and changing course to the dining room. “THAT IS VERY KIND OF YOU! BUT YOU SHOULD STILL BE RESTING! ALTHOUGH YOU DON’T SEEM TO BE MELTING FROM ALL OF THAT DETERMINATION, IT CLEARLY STILL DID SOMETHING TO YOU!”

“I don’t think that was the DETERMINATION, and besides, I’ve completely recovered from that!”

At this, Blue stops, looks down at me, and raises a _very_ sceptical brow. I blush.

“This is something different! I was just locking away my magic and my SOUL isn’t quite used to it yet!”

Shit. I didn’t mean to say that.

“YOU LOCKED AWAY YOUR MAGIC?!? THAT IS VERY DANGEROUS!

_‘Welp, no turning back now.’_

“Not all of it! Just my Creator powers! And I can still use those a little bit! I just didn’t want to control anyone…”

The last sentence was mumbled, but Blue still heard it.

“What Do You Mean?”

“As a Creator, I can do anything I want, as long as I word it right and have enough magic. Ink at least gives you free choice after he creates you, he has to. But I can make anything happen as I say it. That’s how I made breakfast, even though I’m not very good. I _made_ myself good. I said what I would do, and I did! Even though I don’t know how…”

I look up, and see that we had made it in the dining room, and I was sitting on Blue’s lap as he sat at the table.

“It didn’t even feel like I was doing anything! The only reason I knew it happened was because I was the one controlling myself. And I could do this to anyone of you! And none of you would know, unless you sensed my magic. I could kill you all, have you all kill each other, destroy this multiverse on a whim! ...It scared me. I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t even want the _possibility_ of that to exist.”

I nervously glance at Blue’s face. It was carefully blank, eyesockets dark.

“So I used my own power against myself, locking it away so that I couldn’t do that to _anyone_ , other than myself. I made it so I could only Create small things. And unless I have no other choice, that will _never_ change. I’d rather die than control any of you.”

Looking up again, I see that Blue’s eyelights are back, and he’s smiling softly at me.

“Well, As Long As It Doesn’t Hurt You I’ll Support You, Even If You Didn’t Do That To Yourself. Anyone Can Be A Good Person If They Just Try, And I Feel Like You Are Trying Very Hard! I Believe In You! ...Just… don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

All I can do is stare as tears well up in my eyesockets. I have never felt this much love and acceptance before, especially from someone I just met! I’m jolted out of my thoughts as I feel a hand touch my cheek, belatedly realizing that I had started crying.

Blue gently brushes away my tears, eyelights soft as he looks down at me. “It’s Okay To Cry You Know. It’s Just Our Way Of Getting Stronger.”

And I broke down.

Extra- Blue’s POV

As the small skeleton cries in my arms, I can only think one thing: 

_‘I MUST PROTECT THIS SMOL BEAN.’_

Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, I glare at anyone about to enter the dining room. She’ll get along with the gang just fine.


	11. Finally Time to Eat Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect it to take this long just to have breakfast?

Shoutout to [EclipseStoryWritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter) for getting the closest! Minny had an extreme version of yin deficiency (look it up it's actually pretty interesting). She needs magic from both sides of the balance, so when she used it all on the SAVE point, she was able to get yang magic pretty easily (I headcanon that monsters naturally emit a bit of magic) but she couldn't get yin magic, which is why she threw up the healing magic- she didn't have any dark magic to balance her out.

Also you should read Eclipse's stuff! It's really good! (I especially love LoraTale ^^)

* * *

After a few minutes of crying, I manage to calm down, rubbing my eyesockets and blushing in embarrassment from the silver stain now on Blue’s shirt. “Sorry…”

“It Is Fine, Harmony. Are You Feeling Better?”

I nod lightly.

“Alright. YOU GUYS CAN COME IN NOW!”

Turning my head, I look to the entrance of the dining room, seeing everyone from yesterday and two more skeletons. My blush grows stronger.

_‘It’s Underfell. Shit.’_

So maybe I thought UF Papyrus was a bit hot! And UF Sans was a bit cute!! This is fine this is fine-

“yer harmony, right? sorry fer not bein’ around yesterday, m’bro and i were shopping.”

 _‘Holy fuck that voice should be illegal-_ ’

“HELLO, OTHER SANS, I AM THE TERRIBLE EDGE! AND THIS IS MY IDIOT BROTHER, RED.”

_‘Calm down calm down- wait- do they think I’m a Sans?’_

Actually, that makes sense, I look similar enough, and I don’t think there are any other than Papyrus, Sans, and Gaster builds for skeletons.

Eh.

Don’t really care.

“Nice to meet you! I am Harmony, like Red said. Sorry about yesterday, I’m not exactly sure what happened. I made pancakes, though! You might want to eat them before they get too cold…”

“Thank you, but we actually wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterd-” Dream gets interrupted by Ink.

“How did you do that?? Monsters can’t SAVE or RESET, many have tried. But they just end up melting before getting even close to that point! But you’re just fine!”

“i wouldn’t really call yesterday ‘fine’-”

“The fever stuff wasn’t because of DETERMINATION.” I cut Classic off. “That was actually from lack of magic.”

“How do you know?” Dream asks.

I pause. How do I know?

“No idea. I blame magic.”

Stretch chuckles, “y'know what? that’s fair.”

“Why did you keep throwing our healing magic up then? Your SOUL should have just absorbed it…”

 _‘So_ that’s _what I was puking.’_

“I’m not sure, but could we maybe talk about this after breakfast, please?”

The worried skellies sigh, before agreeing and grabbing some food, sitting at the table. It was at this moment that I realized I was still sitting on Blue’s lap, his arms around my waist. My slowly fading blush comes back full vengeance.

“Hey… Blue? Can I get down now? I’m pretty sure I can walk now…”

Blue hums, pretending to think, before replying, “NOPE, I THINK YOU’RE GOOD RIGHT HERE!” He squeezes my hips lightly.

Zbhdgdhdhgdhdjsjis. My blush grew so bright, I could see what color it was.

_‘Huh, silver, matches my tears- I wonder if that’s the color of my magic? What color are my eyelights?’_

I really needed a mirror. Oh yeah, I’m sitting on Blue’s lap.

 _Time to short circuit again._

Okay then. I guess that was the end of that confrontation. This is draining… and it’s not even noon! Looks like I’ll be signing by the end of the day…

I sigh quietly, leaning back into Blue, and close my eyes. Tuning back into the world around me, it seems that everyone is talking to each other calmly, enjoying the food I made.

_‘Thank god they like it…’_

Feeling a poke on my cheek, I open my eyes, looking to Blue, Stretch next to him.

“you gonna eat harmony?” Stretch asks.

“I’m not really hungry.”

The swapped skeletons exchange looks.

“YOU SHOULD EAT SOMETHING, AT LEAST. YOU DIDN’T EAT ANYTHING AT ALL YESTERDAY!”

I sigh, and grab a piece of bacon, begrudgingly munching on it. I don’t eat when I’m not hungry, unless it’s something that I really like. I just assumed that lack of appetite was part of becoming a magical skeleton in another multiverse… not like I had a huge appetite beforehand either… but I’d eat at least 1 and ½ meals a day, with snacks in between.

… Whatever.

Stretch and Blue watch me closely as I eat another strip of bacon, seeming satisfied once I grab a third. Once more leaning back, I close my sockets again.

Only for Edge and Papyrus to start shouting at each other. About who has the best brother. 

_‘Aww that’s pretty cute.’_

Loud as hell though.

I needed a break from the noise. I start wiggling out of Blues grip, only to have him hold me tighter.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I need to use the bathroom real quick.”

“WHAT?”

I sigh, before turning to Blue to the best of my ability and start signing, praying that the fanfictions were right, and that they knew ASL.

 _“I NEED RESTROOM. RESTROOM WHERE?”_ Making sure to scrunch my brows at the end of my question, I wait for a reply.

“OH, IT’S JUST DOWN THE HALL TO THE LEFT!” Blue says, placing me on the floor.

I nod and sign a ‘thank you’ before making my escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA! 100 kudos??? Thank you so much I'm just- hgajdh;dslhtlds
> 
> Would you guys be interested in me doing a Q&A chapter? You'd be able to ask any number of questions to any characters (Nm's gang (+Error), star sanses, Minny, Fresh...) and maybe have a few dares (And give them stuff if you want) and unless it is huge spoiler it would be answered. It probably wouldn't have a huge tie to the main story tho (cus I've written a few chapters ahead and am lazy)  
> If yes, then I'll post a separate chapter for questions/whatever else.


	12. Pls Ask Questions

Hey-o! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I've decided to do a Q&A/dare/whatever thingy! The entire main cast will be placed into separate interview rooms, so feel free to ask anything from "What's your favorite color?" to " *insert some sad question or something here*" You can also dare them to do whatever, and give them things (no bigger than a blanket no more powerful than a creeper)

I do need at least like, 15+ questions/whatever if I were to make it an actual chapter, otherwise I will just reply to the comments in character- so maybe write out different comments if you have multiple questions? You don't have to of course, but it would help me out a lot. I'll probably close the questions in like, a week or so, so get them in before then please.

People/characters open for asks n'stuff:

Ink

Blue

Error

Stretch

Classic

Paprika (UT Paps)

Edge

Red

Dream

Nightmare

Killer

Cross (and X-Chara)

Horror (and Crooks),,, I,,, might make Minny,,, change their nicknames,,,

Dust (and his Paps)

Fresh

Minny

~~And me I guess-~~

I... think that's everyone... (for now)

*NOTICE*

Please try to not _completely_ destroy the 4th wall...


	13. She Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although this is certainly unexpected for Minny, I'm sure you've been expecting this for a while.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I breathe a sigh of relief. It’s fun hanging out with them, but my inner introverted, anxiety-ridden self was dying a little bit. I needed a minute to recharge…

_‘Wait, I’m in a bathroom! There’s a mirror!’_

Forgetting all previous thoughts, I rush to the large mirror over the sink, looking into it. Huh. Can’t say I was really surprised… I did see my hands after all, although the eyesockets look weird- reminds me of-

_‘Wait- fuck. I look like a yin yang symbol that came to life…’_

What multiverse was this? Shit. 

The balance exists here. This can’t get any more cliche.... 

_‘Did I… ever_ **_actually_ ** _read my STATs?’_

I didn’t.

Although I already have a feeling of what I’m going to see, I quickly pull my magic, shoving it into a CHECK of myself. I quickly scan over my STATs, before reaching the INFO box at the bottom. What I see causes my eyesockets to widen, a small, incredulous laugh escaping me. Because _of course_.

**“Harmony”**

**LV 1**

**HP 9999 / 9999**

**YIN 72 / 100 YANG 100/100**

**AT 55 EXP: 0**

**DF 88 (99) NEXT: N/A**

**WEAPON: N/A**

**ARMOR: Balanced Necklace**

**GOLD: 0**

***Confused and scared**

***A Creator**

***Knows more than she lets on**

***The Goddess of Balance**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minny finally finds out! I wonder what she's gonna do with this new information...  
> Sorry this chapter is so short, but it is the big reveal! I love cutting things off on a cliffhanger ^-^


	14. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch's turn? ....Can't decide if that was expected or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning, this chapter might be a bit triggering to some people...? Minny kinda shuts down her emotions, so, yeah...

You know what? Fuck it. I already had two breakdowns, I don’t need another.

This is my life now, I just have to accept it. I had died. There wasn’t even a _chance_ of going back. They probably found my body, figured out what happened, grieved, then moved on. At the very least my family will get closure unlike if my whole body had just disappeared for no reason.

And although it practically physically hurts my chest to think about it, I push away my feelings. It’s time for me to move on too. 

I have to.

...

I don’t know how much time has passed, but I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

_‘...I think I overdid the whole ‘blocking out my emotions’ thing.’_

“harmony? are you alright?” It’s Stretch.

I wanted to respond, but my body wouldn’t let me. I couldn’t move.

“harmony? did you pass out again?” Hm. He sounded worried. I should do something about it.

‘……..’

“harmony, please say something, if you don’t, i’m gonna come in, ‘kay?”

“...”

“alright, i’m coming in.”

There’s a pause, before a strange ‘bui-op’ sound, and Stretch appears in front of me.

“har... mony…?” Stretch trails off as he looks at my curled up form on the floor. 

_‘When had I sat down?’_

Stretch kneels down, hesitantly placing his hand on my head. I leaned into it a bit, but I was otherwise unresponsive.

“harmony? are you okay?”

 _‘I’m_ _fine.’_

“...”

Stretch sighs, “i’m gonna pick you up, okay?”

He waits a few seconds, hoping for a response, before picking me up and setting me down on his lap. What is with skeletons and holding me? Stretch starts rocking side to side, and rubs the top of my head. My body relaxes the smallest bit. I blankly stare straight ahead, slowly breathing out.

I was numb.

It was actually kind of interesting, in a strange, removed sort of way. I’ve had episodes similar to this, but they weren't quite like this… I’m not sure I really like it… oh, Stretch is saying something…

“hey... do you think you could try to tell me what triggered this?”

How do I respond to that? I don’t want to tell him the truth, but I don’t want to lie…

“...”

I slowly, painfully, force myself to look at the mirror. That was the beginning, I guess… It works.

Stretch follows my gaze, before looking back down at me. “the mirror?”

I just continue to stare at it.

“ _sans is so much better at this…_ here, let me-”

Stretch turns me around, so that my head now rests on his shoulder.

“does that help at all?”

_‘I’m fine…’_

“...”

Stretch shifts a bit, once again lightly petting my skull.

“wanna hear some jokes? i’m not as good as my bro…” he hesitates, “or, i could maybe sing something?”

I shift slightly at the second suggestion, I love music, and (sometimes) Stretch is a good singer.

“C’n… ya… s’ng, pls?”

My voice is soft, monotone.

I feel Stretch nod, “any requests?”

I don’t respond.

Stretch nods again, as if I had said something, takes a deep breath, and begins to softly sing.

_“_ _We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I-”_

“P’p _no._ ”

“p’p _yes._ ”

“Hhhhhhhhh-”

I couldn’t turn and glare at Stretch yet, so I just emit a long, drawn-out whine in an attempt to show my displeasure at being Rick Rolled.

Stretch chuckles, “okay, okay…”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFrgyKmOUmc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFrgyKmOUmc) [Link to the song]

[Also _“this is Stretch”_ “This is Minny”  “This is both” ]

_“The morning light shines a lifeline_

_Escape is what you need_

_I should've listened last night, girl_

_This is beyond belief_

_That we keep falling for the lure of_

_Liquid confidence and lies_

_And we skydive from walls we built_

_Dying just to feel alive”_

I know this song...

_“On the way down screamin'_

_Woah_

_If all you have is time, then you'll be alright_

_It's not much, but it's better than nothing_

_You're running on fumes, but you'll make it through the night_

_It's not love, but it's better than dreaming”_

I open my mouth, quietly joining in.

“Oh, I'm on fire

There's a burning in my bones and in my eyes

These dreams they're taking hold, I just need-” 

_“Time_

_Time~”_

“Building walls to burn them down

Cannonballs to watch me drown

You've got me lost in here and now

You've got me gone and lost and found

We only hang in evenings

And I don't know what I'm thinking

But I know that I won't think it

If I keep up with this thinking”

_“All these dreams and all these plans_

_We shared under the moonlight_

_They're dreams and plans that I have_

_I just don't know if you'll fit right_

_When I leave in the morning_

_And I k-hug?- you and say goodnight_

_I kick myself until we kick it_

_Should've told you goodbye”_

“Coming home so late at night

With clothes covered in sand

I don't know just what I'm missing

But I'm doing what I can

And if all we have is time then will we find...”

_“Woah~”_

“If all we have is time, then we'll be alright 

It's not much, but it's better than nothing 

We're running on fumes, but we'll make it through the night 

It's not love, but it's better than dreaming” 

“Woah~”

_“If all you have is time, then you'll be alright_

_It's not much, but it's better than nothing_

_You're running on fumes, but you'll make it through the night”_

“It's not love, but it's better than dreaming….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually put songs into my stories, but this one is a really good one- I swear. You might wanna read the lyrics and listen to the song at the same time though... I changed the lyrics a bit.  
> And yes, I Rick Rolled you. (the link is the actual song I swear- it's called Fumes and it's by Eden)  
> I have no regrets.


	15. Q&A timeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long q and a chapter? How unexpected!

A small, dragon-like person walks up to the 4th wall, wings fluttering in anticipation.

“Hey y’all! I want to once again thank you guys for all of the kudos and comments, they always make my day! I thought it would be a fun idea to do a q&a, so here it is! ...that sounded awkward didn’t it... whatever I’m too lazy to edit it- what was I talking about again?”

I pause for a second, before snapping my fingers, “Oh right! So I currently have each character in a room right now, and I’m gonna ask them your questions, give them whatever you gave them- did that make sense?- and take you as needed to whoever! Sorry but you’re gonna be stuck in anon form- I’m not sure how else to get you through the wall without it completely crumbling.”

I count on my fingers, mumbling under my breath, before nodding to myself.

“I’m pretty sure that’s all! I’ll just edit it later if I forget something… Oh! This is Kendoe by the way! I mean, you probably already assumed that, but better safe than sorry- you can call me Ken, Doe, Kendoe, or Rain! The last one is my nickname on discord… come to think of it I should link that… I’ll do it at the bottom of the chapter.”

My tail wags slightly and I shuffle on my feet a bit, “I guess we’ll start with questions directed to me specifically- just don’t be surprised when I step in for a few of the others’ questions, as they don’t know the answer themselves yet…”

From Sealbunnygem: 

Kendoe, in this au, is 'Kendoe' Minnie's online username?

I pause, “...It is now.”

From Pencil:

is this a FGoD multiverse? Is Minny supposed to help balance out the yin and yang sides??? also blue is baby and i love him

“Yup! Minny is kind of a middle ground for the yin and yang monsters! And I agree- Blue is best. Best Blue. BB. I should stop.”

I turn and walk into a door that wasn’t there before.

“Those are all of the questions for me, so now let’s get started on the skeletons! First up is gonna be Cl-”

***FRESH POOF***

“Sup broskis! Whatcha up to!”

Oh my go **sh** this is already painful-

“What the fu **n** k-!”

“Hey now, no need for unrad language like that brah!”

“Sorry Fresh, you scared me! What are you even doing here?? You aren’t in the story!”

Fresh’s grin grows slightly more sinister, and his glasses cast a threatening glow.

“Ya sure about that, fam? **_We don’t wanna leave my bro all on his lonesome, do we now?_ **”

Okay, look, I was already planning on adding him, but this just felt like the perfect introduction for him-

“Yeah, okay.” I manage to squeak out.

-and holy sh **u** t that was so much scarier than I thought it would be-

“I actually have a few things I want to ask you if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Sure my radtastic dude! Go ahead!”

-and now he’s back to normal as if that never happened.

...This is so painful wow-

From Sealbunnygum:

Fresh, WHAT ARE THOSE!?!?I

“These. Are. My. _Crocs_ TM.”

“ _Why-”_

From EclipseStoryWritter:

Fresh, broski! Stay RAD Dude! Here is a totally tubular solar powered motorised skateboard! Enjoy!

“Oh _nice_! This is super rad! Thanks brah!”

Fresh hops onto the skateboard, giving it a quick test run.

“It’s even in my favorite color!”

It was neon pink.

_Lucky-_

From xX_Wairwolf44_Xx:

To Fresh: honestly Fresh my boi, I don't have much to say, but what I do have to say holds great meaning. I love you bud and your not alone. No matter what just remember that someone cares about you and that you are loved.

Fresh remains silent for some time- almost appearing frozen- before letting out a small wet chuckle. He takes off his glasses, hurriedly wiping his eyesockets on his jacket sleeve. A small- real- smile plays on his lips.

“Thanks.”

I gently smile, patting Fresh on the back, “I have to go and continue the questions now, but know that a lot of us feel that way, okay? I’ll see you around.”

I turn and walk down the hall, hearing Fresh chuckle again, before the tell-tale sound of another FRESH POOF. I walk up to a door with the Undertale logo, knocking lightly before walking in.

“HELLO, THERE!”

“heya.”

“Hi, sorry for the confusion this likely caused, we just wanted to ask a few questions?”

Luckily, they both think that this is just a dream, so no random attacks and distrusting answers.

Classic just shrugs, closing his eyesockets.

Paprika side eyes his brother, before turning back to me “THAT IS PERFECTLY FINE! MAY WE ASK YOUR NAME?”

Opps, forgot to introduce myself-

“Call me Ken, I guess… these first few questions are for sans.”

“alright.”

From EclipseStoryWritter:

Classic, my favorite Skeleton~ I gift to you one ketchup bottle that is Papyrus's hight! Completely filled with ketchup!

“ _WHY_.”

“oh, wow, uh, thanks.”

Classic is blushing~

From 3jaager:

To probally classic. What kind of jobs do you all have?

“let’s see… i’m working with alphys on integrating monster tech, and paps here is a police officer- pretty good at it too-”

“I WOULD BE BETTER IF THEY GAVE ME ACTUAL CASES!”

“i’m sure they’ll give you something else soon bro.”

“IT’S BEEN A YEAR! THEY GIVE UNDYNE ACTUAL WORK! AND SHE’S BEEN AN OFFICER EVEN LESS TIME THAN ME!”

Classic just shrugs. “either way, i know stretch has been writing a book, blue’s taken up knitting, edge is training to be a chef, and red… i’m not actually sure what red is up to.”

“I’M PRETTY SURE HE’S JUST CONCENTRATING ON THERAPY AT THE MOMENT, BROTHER.”

Classic nods, “that’s good. ink and dream are just trying to figure out what’s keeping everyone here right now.”

I quickly walk out of earshot.

“The ‘bad guys’ are in hiding right now, as they don’t want the others to know that they also got pulled in by the machine.”

I walk back.

From Sealbunnygem:

Sans, snas!?

“uhh, what?”

From: xX_Wairwolf44_Xx

*disappointed glare and slowly shakes their head*

“WHAT DID SANS DO THIS TIME?”

“i honestly have no idea bro.”

I just stare into the camera like in the office.

From EclipseStoryWritter:

Paprika, you cook the best spaghetti in the multiverse to my knowledge! So please take this book on 100 different ways to cook and eat spaghetti!

“OH! THANK YOU VERY MUCH MYSTERIOUS STRANGER! I WILL PUT THIS TO GOOD USE!!”

“wow, look at all those pasta-bilities.”

“NO.”

“but you’re smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT.”

From 3jaager:

Asuming that others monsters know about your uhhhm QEUSTS How much trouble was it to get the right papers and stuf for them? (degree, bankaccount, ID or monster ID like thingy enz.)

  
  


I’m gonna assume you mean guests…

Classic’s eyesockets are black.

“You… you good?”

“WE FORGOT ABOUT THAT…”

“we can just… have ink paint some physical copies and hope for the best…”

Error coded in their info.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out! I have to go now, so-”

“DO NOT WORRY, KEN! GOODBYE!!”

“it’ll be fine, seeya.”

I wave and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

“How the heck did I already write like, 4 pages?? I haven’t even started on the multiverse skellies??”

I might have to split it up…

Hhhhhhhh-

I walk to a door with Underfell written on it, once again knocking before walking in.

“sup.”

“LET’S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH.”

“Oh- uh, al-alright then- it’s just a few people who wanted to give you things-”

From EclipseStoryWritter:

Edge, I love lasagna! You have great taste! So I wanted to give you a challenge! I challenge you to cook with only one hand the next time you make lasagna!

Red, here's a weeks worth of mustard! Enjoy!

“oh, wow, uh- thanks?”

“HA! THAT’S EASY! JUST WATCH!”

 _*Cut to the kitchen burning down_ *

“I AM… NOT SURE HOW THIS HAPPENED?”

I would tell you, but I think I’d have to bump up the Rating. _And I chose to not rate it-_

Just know that it was scary.

We’re just gonna move on- I walk to the door with Underswap on it, doing the same thing I’ve done for the past two doors.

_This one’s gonna be interesting…_

“HELLO THERE!”

“hey.”

“Hi! I assume you already know why you’re here?”

“my bro said it was a ‘q and a’?”

Stretch glances at Blue for confirmation, who nods, eyeing the 4th wall.

“bro, you know the rules…”

“BUT THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!”

“Please don’t.”

Blue pouts.

From EclipseStoryWritter:

Blue, do you use your innocent looks to sometimes get others to do what you want? If not you totally should! Most of my friends think I'm innocent too and I get a lot of chocolate Icecream because of it…

“he’s literally trying to do it right now.” Stretch deadpans.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!”

Stretch gives his brother A LookTM, causing Blue to visibly deflate.

“YEAH, I DO IT ALL THE TIME… PAPY DOESN’T FALL FOR IT-”

“you raised me, what do you expect?”

Blue keeps talking, “BUT THE OTHERS DO! I’M PRETTY SURE NIGHTMARE JUST DOES IT TO HUMOR ME, THOUGH.”

“he does, he told me. although, you know he’s like that with all of ‘his boys’.”

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THIS WHY?”

“it’s funny.”

“I GUESS I CAN’T ARGUE WITH THAT…”

Also from EclipseStoryWritter:

Stretch, did you know how Blue only acts innocent? If you did what are your thoughts on the matter?

“woooooww, really? i didn’t knowww.”

“THERE’S NO NEED TO BE SARCASTIC, PAPY! THEY DON’T KNOW HOW YOU ARE! I’VE TOLD YOU HOW BAD SOME OF THE ALTERNATE YOU’S ARE!”

“i know…”

“YOU’RE FEELING GUILTY ABOUT THEM AGAIN. I TOLD YOU, NONE OF THAT HAPPENED TO US! THEY AREN’T YOU.”

“i... i know. i just don’t like how that could’ve been us…”

“BUT IT ISN’T.”

“yeah…”

Blue gently hugs his little brother.

“YOU KNOW THE TRUTH, AND YOU DON’T SHUN IT- EVEN THOUGH YOU DON’T ACTIVELY HELP-”

“cause you don’t let me-”

“YOU’RE STILL THEIR FRIENDS.”

Stretch sighs, leaning into the smaller skelly, “i know, bro. thanks.”

Let it be known that a Sans is always overprotective of his Papyrus.

From xX_Wairwolf44_Xx:

To Blue: don't let anyone ever get you down! They may not know who you really are, but what other people expect from you or believe you to be doesn't Define you. Let the world and your experiences shape you into the person you want to be. Let your soul guide you and have faith in the path you chose! Have hope Blueberry!!!! I beleave in you!!!!

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!”

“hell yeah, sans is awesome.”

“WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE- WAIT-”

“nyeheheh-”

Blue smiles proudly at Stretch’s laugh.

“OH! ALSO! I WIPED THE GOOP OFF OF MINNY’S CLOTHES AND THE COUCH BEFORE DREAM NOTICED! MWEH HEH, HE HAS NO IDEA THAT THEY ARE HERE.”

Stretch calms down from his laughing fit.

“and we plan on keeping it that way.”

“STILL NOT ALLOWED TO HELP.”

“dammit.”

I snort lightly, before I begin to leave.

“See you if I ever decide to do this again!”

“seeya.”

“GOODBYE!”

You like this version of Stretch? I’ve never really seen a version of him like this- at least off of the top of my head- so I thought it’d be interesting!

I take a deep breath in, standing in front of a pure white door, time for the last of the yang…

“Hi there!”

“Hello.”

“Hey,” I walk towards Ink and Dream, “could I ask you a few questions?”

Ink shrugs.

“Sure!”

From EclipseStoryWritter:

Ink, what are your thoughts on Minnie so far?

“Huh? Oh! Do you mean Harmony? He’s pretty interesting! I have no idea what to expect, it’s pretty exciting!”

Dream sweatdrops. 

“I think you took too much yellow paint, Ink.”

“I’m fine!”

Another from EclipseStoryWritter:

Dream, have you ever heard of Dreamswap? Frankly that version of you terrifies me, but I was wondering what your thoughts were on it?

“Dream...swap?”

“Oooo, what’s that!”

At this, I step in.

“Dreamswap is a version of Dreamtale where Dream ends up believing that Nightmare is evil, and eats all of the apples but two. This Dream then creates an organization called Justice Reins, or JR, whose goal is to eradicate all negativity across the multiverse. Due to Nightmare being the guardian of negative emotions, he is the top focus.”

“That… doesn’t sound too bad?”

“Eradicate?”

Dreams voice is shaky.

“Yeah… that’s only the surface of it though… Of course, they could be talking about Swap!Dream where Dream eats all of the apples but one and goes insane from all of the positivity and tries to kill everyone.”

“Oh… wow.”

“...”

Dream is silent. After some time, he speaks again.

“I mean… it doesn’t really surprise me that there are other versions of me… but- wow, those are- those are kinda bad…”

“They’re in their own multiverse… it’s not gonna happen here.”

“Can we move on?”

From Sealbunnygum:

Dream, your name is a letter away from 'dread' what're your thoughts on that? See any goop on Minnie's clothes?

“I’m… not sure? And why would I see any goop on Harmony’s clothes? I don’t think she’s played with slime or anything, and it’s not like Nightmare’s here.”

The urge to facepalm is large.

Also from Sealbunnygum:

Ink, what do you think of Error? Do you create au's or help create them? Do you know Kendoe?

Ink’s face falls a bit.

“I… I hate him. I mean, he destroys AUs! I’m pretty sure most people hate him! I just… I’ll admit I was furious. And I- I did some pretty bad things to him. I’ve had a bit of extra time to think since getting stuck here, and I like to think I’ve cooled down a bit... I’m still… I’m still angry at him. I just don’t know-”

A realization seems to come over Ink.

“Why does he do it?! He- he _is_ insane but I know that he doesn’t enjoy it! He kills innocents, but I’ve seen him cry and apologise for it! He’s incredibly dangerous, we never know where he’ll strike next, we still need to capture him or something. It just… it almost feels like… he’s forced? Of course, that’s crazy, but…”

Dream places a hand on Ink’s shoulder.

“We’ll ask him. When we get back.”

From xX_Wairwolf44_Xx:

To Dream: honestly Dream *sigh* I'm disappointed in you. For being a guardian of positivity you sure have let a lot of good people down and even now you refuse to see them for who they really are. You are blind. I expected more from you. You disappoint me.

To Ink: I never had any faith in you. What you've done is Unforgivable and if by some miracle the ones you have hurt forgive you, I hope you remember I won't. I will never forgive you. You're probably wondering what I'm even talking about and it's your ignorance that has caused good people great suffering. There were many instances where you were a direct cause of their suffering. I would say I hate you, but it'd be a waste of my energy.

Both skeletons remain silent for a bit.

“I’m… We’re sorry for whatever we did…”  
“I would like to- to be better, but I’m not sure what for…”

I quietly walk out of the room and turn to the 4th wall.

“Look, they really are just clueless. Fate is honestly the real villain here, she’s never let Error explain to Ink. Minny’s existence is changing that, but there really was no way to know. And Fate would have forced Error to attack anyone who told Ink, so a middle man wasn’t an option either. Just… remember that they are victims too.”

Of course, not in the same way that any of the ‘bad guys’ are. Speaking of bad guys…

I walk to the second to last door- a pitch black one- lightly knocking on it and slowly walking in.

“ **Where are we? What do you want?** ”

I sigh. Can’t say I wasn’t expecting that.

“You are here. And I just wanted to ask a few questions, then I’ll leave you on your way.”

Nightmare slightly relaxes his sharpened tentacles, glancing back to the others in the room.

“ **Fine. I’ll be their spokesperson, and I will not hesitate to kill you if you threaten me or mine.** ”

“hey wait now-!”

“i can talk for myself-”

“NiGHt-”

“MY BROTHER AND I ARE FINE-”

“come on boss-”

“ **Fine, fine, shut up.** ”

“...CaN yoU LEt Us gO nOW?”

Looking at the others, I could now see that they were all being held in a protective hold by one of Nightmare’s tentacles.

“ **Nope.** ”

The amount of sighs and whines filling the room was kinda funny-

“Can I start now?”

“ **Yeah, sure.** ”

“Go AhEAd.”

“let’s get this over with…”

“ditto.”  
“don’... see why not…”

“sure.”

“OF COURSE!”

From EclipseStoryWritter:

Error, what do you think of Ink? I also dare you to make an Ink doll to give to Ink!

“HeH, I doN’t HAtE hIm. He’S a viCTiM oF his SiTuaTION… noT EveRYoNe agrEE’s oN tHis, Of CoUrsE…”

“ **He hurt you!** ”

“I KnoW… AnD, I’vE ALreAdy DoNE thAt. FrOM wHaT I’Ve sEen, He lOVes IT. He DoSEn’t KnOw iT’s FrOM me, oF coURse…”

Still from EclipseStoryWritter:

Nightmare, you wonderful goopy boi! I heard you like to read! So here is a book that changes stories depending on what you're in the mood to read! Enjoy!

Killer! Here is a knife sharpening kit!

Cross, I dare you to go hug Dream without saying anything about why!

Horror and Crooks, here, have this entire Thanksgiving feast just for the two of you.

Dust here have a hug first off. Second here is a potion that will allow others to see your Papyrus. Hope you like it…

“ **Wow- uh-** ”

“th-thanks-”

“i’m, not-not sure that’s a great idea?”

“...thanks.”

“WOWIE, SANS, LOOK AT ALL OF THIS FOOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

“i- thank you…”

I snicker. 

“I ThINk yOu BrOKe TheM…”

Good. They deserve love.

From Sealbunnygum:

Nightmare, what are you like in this au? What are your thoughts on Minnie so far?

“ **I’m… not quite sure what you mean… I guess I’m the guardian of negative emotions…?** ”

“first of all, you’re more than that.”

“yeah! you’ve helped all of us…”

“a... great cook…”

“make sure we don’t have nightmares…”

“and so much more!!”

“YoU’Re a PrETty GreAT PerSoN, NiGht.”

“ **Every time I swear- also who’s ‘Minnie’? Is that the skeleton that-** ”

Nightmare cuts himself off.

“that what?”

“ **Nothing.** ”

“Oh mY GoD GUyS hE’s BluSHiNg-”

“ooooooohhhhhhh~”

“WHO IS IT??”

“ **No one.** ”

They drop it for now, but are _so_ going to tease him later.

From Owuchan:

Mars and Jupiter here have an entire table full of food

“thank... you…”

“THANK YOU!! WE’RE GOING TO HAVE TO SHARE THIS WITH EVERYONE!”

From xX_Wairwolf44_Xx:

To Error: Error, my precious glitchy bean, I love you so much. You are seriously the best boy and you deserve to be happy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! You are amazing Error, I wouldn't have you any other way.

To NM: Nightmare, my precious goopy bean, I'm so happy you found a family and are happy with the gang. You are not evil no mater what those bich's say. You are just an adorable noot noot in need of love. Also I hope you enjoyed your cuddles!

To the rest of the gang: I'm really happy you all are safe and sound after all the bullshit you all went through. Everyone of you are amazing and lovable sweethearts and deserve each other. Never stop loving and protecting one another, after all family weather-related are not is something precious.

*Error.exe has crashed*

Everyone else is trying to sputter up a response as they blush heavily.

I quickly slip out of the room, quietly chuckling to myself, and head to the last door.

I regret writing all of this in one sitting.

I don’t bother knocking on the grey door, and just walk in.

“This is a fanfiction for you guys, isn’t it.”

I sheepishly nod, glancing to the side.

“Are you the author?”

“Yes…”

Minny sighs, lightly running her hand over Winky.

“This is a Q&A chapter, isn’t it.”

At my nod, Minny sighs again.

“Alright. But don’t forget that this is real to us, okay?”

I nod a third time, “Do you want to get started? There’s only two.”

“Sure…”

From Sealbunnygem:

Minnie, what attacks would you normally use? What colour attacks can you perform? Do you know Kendoe?

Winkie, meow.

“I’m assuming that this,” she gestures to me, “is Kendoe.”

We both pause, looking at Winky, who just slow blinks at us.

“Also, I haven’t really gotten a chance to use any attacks…” Minny glances at me, assuming I’m going to answer.

I am.

“Well, you’ve got the normal bone attacks and blasters, then you have an attack that’s specific to you. Like Ink with his paintbrush, Error with his strings, Nightmare with his tentacles, and Dream with his bow/staff. I’m not gonna say what it is yet, though.”

“You don’t know what it is yet, do you?”

“Nope!”

From EclipseStoryWritter:

Minny, who is your favorite Skeleton? And here's a bag of holding for you!

“Oh! Th-thanks! This’ll come in handy! And… I don’t really have a _favorite_ skelly, per se. I kinda like them all, to be honest!”

Minny turns back to me.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“...Am I gonna remember this?”

“...No- not really.”

Minny nods, then shoo’s me out the door.

“I was probably the last one, so finish this chapter up and crap.”

“Heh, alright. Good luck.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

Minny shoots me a small smile as I walk out the door. I head back to the 4th wall.

“There you go! All of your questions have been answered! I hope you liked it. And again, thank you for all of the support.”

I wave at the wall, then disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret writing that in one go wow-  
> I’m gonna take an extra day between this and the next chapter, I need to write a few more, and I got a job- so that’ll cut out of my time a bit...  
> Sorry ;-;


	16. He's Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, the others having some questions was pretty much expected.

I slowly raise my arms, weakly clutching Stretch’s hoodie.

“Thank you…”

“it’s nothing, honey-” he called me honey oh my god “- are you ready to go out just yet?”

I take stock of my emotions. I did feel better- I could actually _feel_ now. But…

“Can we stay like this… for a few more minutes?”

“of course.”

A bit more time passes as I hug Stretch, before I take in a deep breath.

“Okay- I’m good now… sorry for that…”

Before I can pull away, Stretch stands up. With me still in his arms. Totally didn’t make me squeak. Nope. Nuh-uh.

“W-what are you doing!?”

Stretch opens the door with his magic. 

“just heading back to the others.”

“That was not what I meant-!”

What is with the swaps and holding me?? I attempt to wiggle out of his arms, only to fail horribly.

“Lemme gooooooo-”

I’m cut off by being put down on a couch. I sit there, blinking dumbly, before sliding myself onto the floor, landing in a blob of bones. 

“Why.”

“oof.”

“oof.”

“SANS NO.”

“BROTHER, WHY-”

Dream comes into my line of sight. “You good?”

“I’m fine.” I stand up, scooping Winky- who was pawing at my face in worry- into my arms on the way. “You wanted to ask me some questions, right?”

“If you wouldn’t mind…?”

“It’s fine, but I’d like to ask a few questions too.”

“That’s fair.” Dream quickly turns around, loudly clapping his hands.

“Okay! We’re gonna ask Harmony some questions, so pay attention!”

Several sets of eyelights land on me, causing me to shrink in on myself slightly. “H-hey.” Hoo boy, this was gonna be fun.

Dream walks to the others, and Ink raises a hand.

_‘Guess we’re doing it like this-”_

“Yeah, Ink?”

“What’s a creator??”

_‘Not even surprised…’_

“I’m, uh, not completely sure myself, but I’m kinda an author? For real life? It might just be easier to show you…”

I pull up my magic and start. “Next to me, another Harmony begins… Fortnite dancing, before exploding into millions of tiny particles of light, slowly fading away.”

I was starting to feel a little warm again, but I just ignore it, watching everyone’s reactions.

Ink… throws up. “WOAH! That’s so cool!! Can you do other things??”

_‘We all… just gonna ignore that? Alright then’_

“It’s pretty much just stuff like that…”

“It’s like our life is a story!”

_*Insert awkward silence*_

“... what’s a ‘god of balance’?”

_‘Classic’s askin’ the hard questions…’_

“IT’S GODDESS.” “it’s goddess.”

“huh?”

“HARMONY IS A GIRL! HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO CORRECT YOU?”

“You are??”

“why didn’t you correct us?”

“Wait- so you aren’t a Sans?”

Red seemed to be short circuiting.

“Yeah, I’m a girl, not a Sans. And I thought it was kind of funny, so I didn’t correct you.”

_‘I don’t like confrontation, so I didn’t correct you.’_

“Well, now we knowwww…”

Dream trails of, a look of fear crossing his face as he looks at something behind me. Ink’s eyes flash red, and he steps in front of the others as each Sans blocks their respective brother.

“Harmony, get over here.”

Inks face is hard, and he pulls out his paintbrush, Dream summoning his staff.

“Wh-”

I whip around, only to be met with cloth. I follow it up, only to freeze as my eyelights lock on another skeleton's face. I’d recognize that skull anywhere.

Black bones, blue tear marks, red eyesockets…

_Error Sans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe~ Error joins us!!! Wonder who'll join next?


	17. Meeting Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error touching... that's unexpected.

_‘Oh my god he’s so tall-’_

Maybe I should be more concerned about other things, but he was _so tall_ . I am the shortest one here, but I only went to like- Error's hips. He towered over _everyone_. The only person who might get close to his height would be Horrortale Papyrus. And even then-

“ _Harmony_ , come here.”

I glance back to Ink, whose eyelights are still red, but he’s starting to look worried. Turning to Error again, I CHECK him, making him flinch slightly.

_‘I mean, he’ll probably glitch it out anyway-’_

**"ɛʀʀօʀ** **ֆǟռֆ** **"**

_‘Nevermind then…’_

**LV 9͌̚9̩̀9̶͢9̤́9̿͊/̩̅ >͂ͭ,̡̳=̶͑[̸̕‘̴̪ ̼͕ERROR**

**HP 5̽̑0ͭ͘/͎ͫ9̷͜9̻͘9̂͝9͔ͥ9̼̄i͎͞j̣̠f̖̌’͋͠[̬ͤ}̠͞*͑́ ERROR**

**AT 9͖̱9̗ͫ9̹̍9҉;͇̓\̵ͨ%ͯ͌~̸̝ &̶̼ ERROR EXP 9̹̏9͕9̒̾9̜̦9̉͢9̷̰9ͤ̀?͘ͅ<͚̂`̪͚@̹̽^͗̅ ERROR**

**DF 9̘͠͡9̵̹̝9͍ͮ̒9͍ͩ̋9̘̉̅*̛̔ͥ(͇͌̎+̮̌ͦ’̱ͪ͂/̶̜ͦ,̹̰ͥ#̥̭͘ ERROR NEXT: E̳̿̿͟͟R̠̳̿̄͟R̠̠̱̿̅Ō̳̳͟͟R̠̱̲̱̿**

**WEAPON: N/A**

**ARMOR: N/A**

**GOLD: 0**

  
  


***Dσҽʂɳ’ƚ ƙɳσɯ ɯԋαƚ’ʂ ɠσιɳɠ σɳ.**

***Sσ ƈʅσʂҽ ƚσ Jυɱριɳɠ.**

***Jυʂƚ ɯαɳƚʂ ƚԋιʂ ƚσ ҽɳԃ.**

***Tԋҽ F̸̶̸ͧ̊̄̐͐͆͂͐̂͒ͤ̂̓͘͝o̷͈̬̬͛̇̾ͦ҉̪͙͚̐̄̉̒̌r̸̲̻̼̥̦ͪ͌ͩ̍͆̾ͫ̄̅͗̚͢c̣҉̝̤͈̪͍̹̦͐ͣ͑̊ͮ͌͞͠ȩ̛̪͕͓͙̱͓͉̽ͤ͐̃̃͐ͩ̒͢ḏ̵̷̳͓̤̮̥̅̄ͪ̄̓͑ͥ̿͒͘ Gσԃ σϝ Dҽʂƚɾυƈƚισɳ.**

_‘Nope, not on my watch.’_

I slowly set Winky down on the floor, making sure that none of my movements are too sudden, before taking a small, careful, step toward Error. Dream gasps and I hear Ink growl a bit.

“Harmony, don’t-”

I ignore him.

Taking one more little step, I slowly lift up my arms. Error flinches back- likely expecting an attack- only to blink in confusion at my now frozen form.

I know that he probably has haptephobia, so I’m not going to force anything on him. But he really looks like he needs a hug.

...

I _really_ want to give him a hug.

“What are you…”

I don’t move.

By now, I’m really starting to heat up, and my arms are getting tired. Error doesn’t quite seem to get what I’m trying to do, so I make little grabby hands- only feeling slightly childish.

Error seems to finally understand what I was silently asking, but instead of cringing away like I had expected, he takes a step closer. Everyone else seems to start panicking, but they didn't move, in fear of accidentally hitting me- or setting off Error with me so close to him, I don’t know.

Either way, I’m glad they don’t as Error leans down and does something that shocks me.

 _He picks me up._ [u thought it was gonna be kissin h u h-]

_‘Doesn't he have haptephobia what the hell-’_

Heck yes he’s cold too.

Breathing out a sigh of relief (I didn’t realize I was so _warm_ ) I lightly clutch onto Error’s scarf, carefully relaxing my body against him as he holds me like a child.

“WhAT’s yOur NaMe?”

The black-boned skeleton’s voice was soft, gentle- and although the glitching and static sounded a bit strange- it was pleasant.

“I’m… Harmony, but you can call me Minny.”

My words were quiet, careful- I didn’t want to accidentally trigger him.

“ThAt’s A NicE NaME.”

He lightly nuzzles the top of my skull, causing me to giggle.

_‘This feels so OOC… does he think I’m a kid or something?’_

I mean, it’s not that it’s not nice to be babied now and again but this would be kinda funny-

“Do YOu KnoW WhAT AU yoU’Re FrOm?”

At this I fall silent.

_‘Hhhhhhh now I’m homesick dammit-‘_

Can’t concentrate on that right now. Push the feelings down.

_Ow_

“I don’t… how about you CHECK me?”

Error looks a bit confused at my words, but seems to shrug it off and do as I ask.

I could feel the moment he read the bottom text, as he first tensed up-likely from the Creator part- before taking a sharp breath in.

“Do YOu… KnOw ABouT-“

I gently interrupt him. 

“I know all of it.”

I feel DETERMINATION well up inside me.

“And I’m going to help.”

**___**

**Harmony LV 1 34:14**

**Lodge Living-room**

**File saved.**

**___**

“... I’m TAKiNg yOu to ThE otHErs.”

Before I can respond, we disappear into 1s and 0s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Error basically just kidnapped Minny. Sorry I don't make the rules.


	18. Error's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's POV? That's a bit unexpected.

_Error’s POV_

_‘Oh FuCk oH FuCK wHAt waS I ThInKiNG-’_

I watch as the light Sanses get into a fighting stance, face carefully blank as I internally freak out.

‘ _NiGhtMAre'S GoNnA KilL mE-’_

“Harmony, get over here.”

‘ _WhO?’_

I hear a sharp gasp from in front of me, and my mismatched eyelights meet equally mismatched ones.

I… didn’t recognize this skeleton. At all.

_‘I kNOw InKY diDn’T cReaTE a NeW AU, hE’s sTuCK hErE LiKE eVEryOnE elSe…’_

I’m drawn out of my thoughts by Ink.

 _“Harmony_ , come here.”

I glance at him. Huh, he looks… worried? That’s a new one. It’s usually just angry.

I look back down to the small skeleton just in time to feel her CHECK me. I flinch back slightly, glitching my STATs on instinct- only to feel her magic completely bypass my defences.

_‘HoW ThE HelL?’_

Not even the squid could read my STATs when I didn’t want him to!

She seemed a bit surprised as she read my CHECKbox, before her face softened, and her eyes filled with DETERMINATION.

I watch her set down the- skeleton?- cat from her shoulder onto the floor, taking a small step to me.

‘ _WhAT iS sHe DoiNG?’_

I hear Inky growl.

“Harmony, don’t-”

She ignores him.

The little skeleton takes an equally little step- could you even call those steps? They were barely an inch- towards me.

When she lifts up her arms, I flinch- preparing myself for an attack- only to stare confused at her now frozen form.

“What are you…”

This time it was Blue who speaks, sounding confused and worried.

She doesn’t move.

I take this time to observe the skeleton more closely, and notice that her black- woah her eyesockets are cool- eyelight is slightly fuzzy. Her face looks a little flushed too, now that I think about it. Was she okay?

When she makes little grabby hands- _oh man that was so cute_ \- my parental instincts take over. I take a step closer- something that seems to surprise her- and ignore the others panicking as I pick her up.

 _‘ShE’s So sMAlL-_ ’

And so _warm_.

Did she have a fever?

She stiffens for a second, before breathing out a sigh of relief- lightly gripping my scarf and relaxing against me as I hold her like a child.

“WhAT’s yOur NaMe?”

I make sure to keep my voice gentle- and although I was already pretty sure her name was Harmony, Blue said it’s polite to ask.

“I’m… Harmony, but you can call me Minny.”

Her words were quiet- almost careful.

“ThAt’s A NicE NaME.”

I don’t know why I did it, but I lightly nuzzle the top of her skull, causing her to let out a cute little giggle.

_‘ShE’S LiKE a cHiLD-’_

Of course, I knew that she wasn’t- but she reminded me so much of the Charas… I hope she doesn’t mind too much…

“Do YOu KnoW WhAT AU yoU’Re FrOm?”

She falls silent, body tensing slightly, before flinching and relaxing back against me.

_‘MaYBe I sHouLDn'T haVe MEnTionED tHaT…’_

“I don’t… how about you CHECK me?”

I was a bit confused, but just go with it.

I quickly skim over her STATs, doing a double take at Harmony’s HP.

_‘HolY FuCK 9654 HP-’_

She’d be able to handle several full on attacks from me before getting even close to dusting… how did she get it so high?

Moving on, I reach the flavor text at the bottom of her CHECKbox, mentally freaking out at what I saw.

A Creator.

Does that mean she’s like Inky? I don’t think I could keep up if she started creating too-

***The Goddess of Balance.**

_What?_

Does that mean-

“Do YOu… KnOw ABouT-”

She interrupts me.

“I know all of it.”

I feel DETERMINATION run though her body.

“And I’m going to help.”

_*Insert sound that’s made when you SAVE*_

Did… did she just SAVE? I’d recognize that sound anywhere.

“... I’m TAKiNg yOu to ThE otHErs.”

Not letting her respond, we vanish into 1s and 0s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much I like this chapter to be honest... It feels a bit repetitive. I'm putting it up anyway- but it's eh. I kind of want to do the same thing with Nightmare, but I'm not sure if that would turn up very good either... maybe I just continue to have it in Error's POV instead of Nightmares...? I don't know...


	19. We Meet Nightmare For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting Nightmare and Error to kill me laughing, of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a new story thingy! It’s still in this universe- but I’m gonna just put all my random crap in there. Feel free to check it out-

When the world fades back into existence (reminded me of a video game loading up-) Error starts quickly checking over me.

“SoRRy, I ProBaBLy SHouLd hAve GivEN YoU a WarNINg- YoU AlRiGht?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit surprised- wait, did you just kidnap me?”

“MaYBe?”

A bead of sweat drips down Error’s skull- holy fuck there’s so many cracks!

“Nevermind that are you okay??”

Error flinches a bit before tilting his head.

“WhAT Do yOu MeAN?”

‘ _I may have gotten too loud oops-’_

“You have so many cracks! That’s got to hurt?”

“Oh, ThOSe. I’m FiNe, caN’T evEn FeEl thEm AnYmoRE.”

“That’s not what ‘fine’ means-”

“ **ERROR!** ”

A black form collides with Error’s side, causing him to let out a glitched “oof” as he stumbles a bit to keep his balance, making sure that I’m secure.

“ **Oh thank god- I felt a spike of positivity from you before it just stopped… I thought- I thought you had found a way to-** ”

“It’S OkaY NiGHt, I’m stILL hErE…”

I felt I was intruding a bit as Error comforts Nightmare, but the glitchy skeleton hasn’t put me down yet.

‘ _Ngl it’s pretty cute how close you can tell they are tho-’_

After some time, Nightmare stops crying, and they pull apart.

That’s when Nightmare notices me.

“ **Who are you?** ”

“I’m-”

I glance up to Error, who nods.

“I’m Harmony- but please just call me Minny- the, um-”

It felt weird, introducing myself like this… Glancing up to Error once more, he nods again.

“The… the goddess of balance.”

Nightmare’s visible eyesocket widens, and now it was his turn to glance at Error.

“ **Does she-** ”

“YeS, ShE knOWs.”

At this point, I cut in, “Some of my knowledge might not be completely correct- there’s a bit of variation…”

My brain then decides to completely switch topics.

“Hey, wait- I’ve already met you!”

I dramatically point at Nightmare, who just looks confused.

“ **What?** ”

“Don’t tell me you already forgot last night!”

…That came out wrong…

Nightmare’s face turns turquoise.

“ **Wh-what??** ”

“Did YoU GUys FucK?”

‘ _So he_ doesn’t _think I’m a kid? Or-’_

“Pfft- oh my god Error-!”

Nightmare’s face becomes impossibly brighter as I cackle.

“ **What! The hell! No!! W-we just slept together!** ”

“Hahahaha! Y-you are not- hehehe- helping-! Pfft-”

Error just looks confused.

“IsN’t THaT thE sAmE thInG?”

Had Error not been holding me, I would’ve fallen over laughing by now. As it was, I ended up leaning heavily on him, burying my face in his scarf in an attempt to muffle my snorts as I attempt to breath.

Face still in Error’s scarf, I manage to wheeze out a sentence.

“N-no- hehe- we we’re just- pfft- haha- sn-snug-gling-”

And then I broke down laughing again.

“ **Yeah! That!** ” Nightmare squeaks out- causing me to laugh harder, “ **I wanted to see who the new skeleton was and she didn’t want me to leave! Although I thought she was still asleep…** ”

‘ _Who knew the “Lord of Darkness” could get so flustered?”_

I was finally starting to calm down from my laughing fit until: 

“So, YoU tWo DIdn’T FuCK?”

“Ahahaha-!”

“ **Oh my god-!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.  
> Also did I ever actually add my discord to the Q&A? Also, would y'all be interested if I made a server?


	20. Minny Finally Accepts That She is Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a filler- pretty expected stuff.

As I finally stop laughing- only a giggle or two occasionally slipping out- I catch Error and Nightmare exchange a look. They look… almost proud? Kinda reminds me of a smug cat- wait-

“Where’s Winky??”

“WhO?”

“My cat! She didn’t come with right? She’s not allowed to be outside without clothes!”

**“...She’s a cat.”**

I tilt my head in Nightmares direction, confused.

“Yyyyes?”

**“Why does she need to wear clothes?”**

“She’s hairless! She’ll get a sunburn or freeze to death!!”

I wildly flap my arms (being mindful of Error- who is still holding me) to emphasise my point.

“YoU MEaN tHaT wEirD SkeLEtOn caT?”

“Yes!!”

Although I wanted to point dramatically at Error, I was still in his arms. I settle for carefully, slowly, lightly placing my hand on his face. He recoils slightly before seeming to just go with it.

“...Do YoU wAnT ME tO go gET hEr?”

I think about it.

“No-…can you just ask Blue to make sure she gets fed wet cat food every morning and night and to keep her bowls full of dry cat food and water?”

**“How do you know-”**

I interrupt Nightmare, making direct eye contact and letting a bit more magic flow through my eyesockets.

“Trust me when I say- _I know lots of things... probably more than I should._ ”

Nightmare takes a half-step back, tentacles raising defensively.

“NoPE.”

A heavy weight lands on the top of my head, and I blink- the spell breaking.

Looking up, I see that Error had placed his hand on my head- which was now on my face as his hand didn’t move when I looked up.

“No CrEePY aLloWEd.”

Error lightly pats my entire face with his hand.

“Was I being creepy?”

**“Yes.”**

“Oh. Oops.”

**“Let’s just get to the others, alright?”**

Does that mean all of the ‘bad guys’ are here?

_‘Don’t forget to nom Horror!’_

Where the fuck did that thought come from?

Nightmare looks at me expectantly- _‘wait why is he doing that- is he waiting for my permission?’_

“Okay! But I have one condition!”

**“... I’m listening.”**

I say nothing, wiggling around in Error’s grip until he gets the hint and puts me down.

Nightmare seems to sweat a bit as I deliberately walk up to him- my face blank.

Once I’m only a few feet away from him, I slowly raise my arms…

… and make grabby hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the grabby hands will be A ThingTM now-  
> Also:  
> hehe discord server go brrr  
> https://discord.gg/PuRcf63


	21. Stretch??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is part of the gang. Wasn't expecting that.

I hum happily and lightly poke Nightmare’s tentacles where they were holding onto me as we (by we I mean Nightmare and Error) walk through a thick part of the woods.

**“What are you doing?”**

I look up-  totally not squeaking a bit when I realize how close my face was to Nightmare’s.

_ ‘Aaaaaa when did that happen??’ _

Quickly looking back down to avoid meeting Nightmare’s eyelight, I absentmindedly run my boney hand up the tentacle by my shoulders.

“Your goop feels cool.”

At my featherlight touch, I feel Nightmare shudder a bit. His tentacles tighten slightly around me and the one my hand was on moves to my lap, giving me better access. At this, I feel a burst of delight- before I quickly quell it down.

Don’t wanna hurt the goopy boi.

**“A-alright then.”**

Nightmare seems to cringe at his voice crack- but I only feel happiness (That I am desperately trying to muffle).

_ ‘I wonder when the last time someone touched his tentacles- something that he regularly uses to kill- with absolutely no fear…’ _

At least- without getting to know him as a person first.

I jolt back to reality when I feel a flick on my forehead.

**“Don’t do that.”**

I blink.

“Don’t do what?”

**“Just- let yourself be happy.”**

“I... am?”

Nightmare just stares at me- which honestly doesn’t help me figure out what he’s talking about.

The goopy skeleton sighs.

**“You’re worse than Killer I swear-”**

“It’s not my fault I don’t have my meds!”

Nightmare gives me an unreadable look before continuing,  **“You’re trying to not feel happy. Stop it.”**

“Wh- oh! But I don’t want to hurt you!!”

**“You’re fine- Error back me up here-”**

“I’m NoT GEttIng iN tHe MidDlE oF tHiS.”

I look towards the glitchy skeleton, who walked a few paces behind us.

**“You don’t even know what we’re talking about!”**

“NoPE.”

Nightmare sighs.

**“Whatever, just- don’t do that please? It’s unhealthy.”**

Although I was touched by his concern, I wave it off.

“I’ll be fineeee.”

Nightmare finally seems to give up on trying to convince me.

“We’Re HErE.”

I gasp in happiness- and begin to lightly slap the tentacle I was previously petting- excided and a bit nervous.

_ ‘Do I get to meet the infamous “bad guy” sanses now?? Oh man I hope we can get along-’ _

“so- are you the skeleton that boss fucked?”

I burst into giggles in surprise, and try to turn to face whoever spoke- only to realize that Nightmare had almost completely encased me in his tentacles. No idea why though-

**“Y-you guys heard that??”**

_ ‘Awww Nootmare is flustered~’ _

If I could see him, I’m sure he would be blushing like crazy-

“blue did.”

I snort.

_ ‘This is just getting better and better.’ _

“THAT IS CORRECT.”

“Hi Blue!”

My voice is muffled slightly- and I attempt to wiggle out an arm from the cocoon of tentacles to wave at him.

“Can you maybe help me?”

I hear a soft “nyeh heh heh” before -is that Stretch??- “let honey go, nightmare.”

What was Stretch doing here?? I thought this was a FGOD multiverse??

“theeeerrreee we go-”

I yelp in surprise as I’m picked up once again by someone-

_ ‘Oh wait it’s just Stretch.’ _

“What are you doing here??”

_ ‘Crap that probably sounded rude-’ _

“nyeh heh- i’m with them.”

Stretch nods his head to the other skellies in the clearing- who seem to be teasing Nightmare- if his neon blush is anything to go by. Then what Stretch said registers. 

“Wh-huh? You- wha-?”

Of all of the things that I have learned in the past- like, two days- this has got to be the weirdest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minny has strange priorities-


	22. The Rad Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Fresh thought he'd cry today...

Before I’m able to string any words back together, I feel myself get taken from Stretch’s grip, and something obnoxiously bright fills my vision.

“Hey my rad broski! Are you the dudette everyones been flippin’ out about?”

Oh no.

_ ‘Oh yes~’ _

Shut up brain.

“What the fuuuuuu…” I glance at the skeleton holding me, “...rrrrreeaak?”

Fresh’s smile grows a bit more genuine.

“Sorry brah, I didn’t mean to be unrad and scare ya like that.”

Fresh gently places me on the ground- and looking at his glasses, I see that they had changed from the normal ‘YO-LO’ to ‘SOR-RY’.

_ ‘No wait I need to give you all a hug come back-’ _

“Anyways- call me Fresh. What’s your name broski?”

“M-minny.”

I stop paying attention to whatever Fresh was saying- my mind was now on hugs, and I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be able to relax until they all get hugs.

**ACT**

***hug**

I walk up to Fresh and wrap my arms around his waist without warning- likely interrupting his sentence.

“W-whatcha doin’?”

“Hugging you.”

“Why?”

I squeeze him tighter.

“You deserve one.”

Fresh falls silent for a bit- and I feel something wet land on the top of my skull. 

_ ‘Is it raining?’ _

Looking up to check, I instead see Fresh with his glasses off, tears streaming from his eyesockets.

_ ‘Aw fuck I did something wrong didn’t I-’ _

I’m (again) suddenly lifted up and pulled into a hug.

“You… you alright?”

“Sorry- I don’t know why I’m actin’ this way…”

_ ‘Where’d his lingo go?’ _

“...You just needed a hug, then.”

I stay in his hold for some time- then start to squirm a bit. 

“...Can I maybe meet the others now?”

Fresh nods, putting his glasses back on- not letting me catch a glimpse of his eyelights- and puts me down for the second time. I smile at him before walking to the group of skeletons  _ still _ teasing Nightmare.

_ ‘Time to give some hugs~’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short (and kinda crappy-) I've been making a crossover with EclipseStoryWritter so all of my writing brain powers have been concentrating on that (it's rlly fun tho) so keep an eye out for that!


	23. Hugs for the Ones Who Beat Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know they weren't expecting hugs~

“Alright leave him alone.”

**“Thank you!”**

I turn to Nightmare, and, seeing his blushing face, I smirk- causing his blush to grow brighter.

“so, who are you exactly?”

“i was wonderin’ that myself.”

I look at the two skeletons- Dust and Killer respectively- that spoke.

“I’m Minny, nice to meet you.”

I hold out my hands to shake theirs, only to be picked up by Killer.

“That wasn’t- I wanted to shake your guys’ hands but this works too.”

Dust starts snickering as Killer blushes bright red.

_ ‘So his blush is red then-’ _

“It’s fine! That just makes this easier!”

“wh-?”

I quickly wrap my arms around Killer’s neck, giving him a big hug.

“wh-?!?”

Dust’s snickering grows louder, others starting to join in.

“I’m giving you a hug!”

I give him one more tight squeeze before leaning back and looking at his face. He seemed a bit dazed, and with his (literally) glowing blush, you would think that I had just kissed him or something.

Giggling slightly I turn to my next victim: Dust- who seemed to be calming down.

Wiggling out of Killer’s grip, I hold out my hand to my victim, who grabs it.

“call me dus-”

Dust’s sentence cuts off as I quickly pull him down to my level, standing on the tips of my toes and hugging him too.

“Your turn!”

Dust sputters and tries to pull away, but I refuse- hugging tighter until he gives up.

Once he succumbs himself to my hug of love, I release him- grinning at his pouting face and purple blush.

_ ‘Hehehehe~ now who’s next… Horror or Cross?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you chose! Which skelly to you want to see hugged first? Cross or Horror? (Yes this will affect the story a bit- but they'll all get hugs)


	24. More Hugs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hugs! Nothing unexpected.

Would you look at that… Horror and Cross are right by each other! I walk up to the former, tugging on the bottom of his sweatshirt. Horror’s head slowly turns towards me.

“Can I give you a hug too?”

He seems a bit confused, but Horror nods. That’s all I need.

I’m pretty sure I’m beaming as I hug Horror, and I look to Cross (who was looking at me curiously) and hold out an arm for him.

Cross just tilts his skull.

_ ‘Come on-‘ _

I sigh, and turn back to Horror- just in time to see him lean down and pick me up.

‘ _ I’m just going to deal with this now, aren’t I.’ _

I wrap an arm around Horror’s neck before leaning towards Cross, holding out my other arm for him once more. He seems to finally get what I wanted, and he steps within arms length. 

I immediately lunge forward, and hug Cross too- giggling like a maniac.

_ ‘Let’s see… did I miss anyone?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa- I’m sorry for not posting this!! I thought that I did but I didn’t and I didn’t check until just nowwwww ;-;


	25. Enter More People!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected characters for Minny

I see movement in my peripheral vision, and I begin to turn my head.

_ ‘Wait! I’ve gotta nom Horror!’ _

I have no idea why I feel the need to do this, but whatever- I let go of Cross, who had an adorable purple blush, and lean back on to Horror. Slightly bashful, I tilt my head up, looking at Horror. He… was just staring at me. Alright then. I quickly lean up and nom Horror’s cheek.

*nom*

I hear at least two people burst into laughter behind me, and I pull back, quickly covering my face with my hands.

Hearing wheezing next to me, I peek through my fingers and look to Horror, only to find he wasn’t the one laughing. (He actually just looked confused.)

_ ‘Holy fuck its Chara-’ _

It was Cross’ Chara! Chara from X-tale! Why can I see them?? Her? Him? Shoot I can’t remember…

_ ‘I think XChara is a boy…’ _

Apparently I was gaping at XChara for a bit too long, as he seems to notice me, flying right in front of my face, causing me to flinch back.

_ “You can see me??” _

I nod.

_ “Yes!” _ He flies over to Cross.  _ “Sans! Sans! She can see me! You owe me a chocolate bar!” _

I’m unable to see Cross’ reaction as I’m scooped up into a new pair of arms and spun around.

“Hello There! What Is Your Name?”

Sweets was here too? What is going on??

“Are You Alright?”

Whoops. Took too long to respond.

“Yeah- I’m fine- call me Minny, by the way.”

“Nice To Meet You Minny! I Am Crooks!”

I grimace at the name.

“Nice to meet you too!”

“You Dislike The Name, Don’t You?”

Woah. He read me like a book.

“A… a bit…?”

He leans in like he was telling me a secret.

“You Know, I Used To Hate It Too, But I’ve Reclaimed It As My Own Name, By My Own Rules! I Chose To Keep It! Nyeh Heh Heh!”

“you’re… so cool, bro.”

I jump at Horror speaking for the first time, turning to face him- only to see him smiling up at Crooks and I.

_ ‘Oh my god he’s so cute-‘ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I’m so sorry for not updating in so long!! I lost my glasses and basically become completely useless (I’m legally blind without them) so I haven’t been able to write or do basically anything... BUT! I have my eyesight back now and we’ll be back to our regular update schedule I swear.


	26. Ghosty Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... wasn’t expecting Minny to be able to touch ghosts...

Before even thinking about what I was doing, I lean down towards Horror, tumbling out of Crooks’ grip. We all sort of fumbled a bit as both of the Horrortale skeletons tried to catch me. Luckily Horror managed to get a secure hold on me before I fell completely.

“Why Did You Do That? You Could Have Gotten Hurt!”

“please be more careful…”

“Sorry- I just had to give Horror another hug okay??”

As I make my declaration I throw my arms around Horror’s neck again, watching in glee as his face is slowly overcome with a glowing red blush.

“Hehehe~”

_ ‘Who knew they’d get so flustered over some hugs?’ _

I wiggle out of Horror’s grip and look around the clearing, double checking that I hugged everyone.

_ ‘Wait… can I hug a ghost…? _ ’

I slowly turn to Cross- seeing XChara right next to him.

_ ‘Time to find out!’ _

Hurrying to XChara, I go to poke his leg.

_ “What are you-?” _

My white, bony, finger connects. And doesn’t go through. I can feel my eyelights changing shape as I immediately hug XChara around his stomach (as he was still floating). I hear XChara sniffle as he slowly hugs me back, floating down so his feet are almost touching the ground.

_ “How…?” _

“I have no idea… let’s just appreciate this without questioning it.”

I squeeze him tighter, resting my skull on his shoulder.

“why is she hugging the air…?”

“Bro...ther! She’s Hu...gging… CC!”

_ ‘Is that who I think it is?’ _

Loosening my hold on the now named CC, I face Dust, looking for a certain floating head. And lo and behold- there he was! It’s Dust’s Papyrus! And he looks close enough to the ground for me to reach...

_ ‘I must hug him as well.’ _

Pulling away from CC, (silently noting his pout) I practically sprint to the other ghost, and tackle his head, causing him to catch me, a surprised “NYEH” leaving his mouth.

Although it felt a bit awkward- having nothing to hug but a head- I persevere, refusing to let go of him. Said skeleton falls silent for a moment, before he attempts to turn towards Dust.

“Brother! She’s… Hug...ging me! Wh...at Do... I... Do??”

Dust only chuckles.

_ ‘I have a feeling he’s not sure how to react to my hugging spree…’ _

Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that’s all the hugs Minny’s gonna give out for the time being! Don’t worry though, she’ll get more hugs...  
> It’s strange how Minny can touch ghosts.... I wonder if it’s because she already died? *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! If you wouldn't mind, maybe leave a kudos and/or comment (It really helps motivate me) And please give any constructive criticism and point out any spelling errors.  
> My tumblr:  
> https://not-a-gay-dragon.tumblr.com/  
> Also! My discord! I’m Rainbow Dragon Boi#3366  
> Feel free to message me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Player 0 | Reader-Insert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585508) by [heavenly_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_sleep/pseuds/heavenly_sleep)




End file.
